Freedom Chains
by rent-serenity
Summary: When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HPDM slash.
1. Handcuffed to the Post

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Chapter One**

Heavy hot air, suffocating and intoxicating. Loud incessant banging of hammers against nails a mile away. So loud his head pounds and throbs. He groans, throwing a pillow over the back of his unkempt head. He's face first in his bed, his eyes shut tight not wanting to be awake.

He feels disgusting, he feels sick. He can't remember how he got home, he can't remember how he got into this bed. The hammering continues, loud slams across his head.

Hangovers were not normally a thing Harry Potter dealt with. He groaned again, and he felt dizzy. Why had he drunken so much? He couldn't even remember where he had been.

A soft movement of covers and a sudden realization that there was a presence of body heat next to him, not his own. He scurried up, his head swirling and that's when he saw him - or at least it was undoubtedly a him. The person lying face down in the bed next to him had extremely blonde hair, and pale skin.

_Who do I know with blonde hair? _

Harry stared at the boy thinking over all the people he knew, but failed to come up with anything. Then in this moment of confusion, the only clear thought that shot through his brain was, 'This isn't my bedroom.'

What had happened last night? He sat up, and to his relief, he was not naked, but very well near it. He was in his fancy silk boxers.

_Why am I wearing these? Or better yet, just these?_

If he could be frantic and incredibly sick at the same time, that was what he was. He attempted to leap out of bed, and to his great surprise and horror, he found one of his hands handcuffed to the bed post. His mortified face turned to the boy next to him who still did not stir. How was he in bed with a _boy, _and handcuffed...

_Oh God!_

He desperately tried to break free of the cuffs, but they just dug deeper into his skin.

"Shit!" Harry cried out and he yanked harder.

A low groan from the boy next to him. Harry's eyes peeled off the cuffs and he used his free hand to tap the boy.

"Wake up," Harry insisted.

The boy groaned again and began to roll over, the only problem was he rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed taking the comforter with him.

"Ouf!" the boy made a loud noise of surprise.

Harry watched the boy in silence. The blonde-haired boy quickly stood up, his back to him, his body smooth, pale, and completely uncovered.

_Oh shit. _

The blonde wrapped the comforter around his naked body, and turned back to pull himself onto the bed. This is when Harry saw him, pale gray eyes, slender face, and groggy expression, all of which belonged to Draco Malfoy.

_Oh no, shit no! Fuck! What the hell is going on?_

He didn't know which emotion to feel first, hatred, loathing, disgust, embarrassment, confusion. All of the emotions overwhelmed him as he desperately tried to break free of the chains.

The Slytherin's eyes fell onto the struggling boy for the first time, and his reaction was quite like his own, only...different.

"Oh shit!" Draco's eyes were wide; he backed up off the bed again, the comforter forgotten. He rushed towards Harry's hand.

"You're bleeding, stop moving you nit!" Draco's voice was full of concern.

"What? Bloody hell Malfoy you fucking bastard! Take these handcuffs off this instant! What the hell happened? What did you do? What did we do? What are you doing!"

Draco ignored his questions, and was busing himself with a cloak on the ground; he pulled his wand out of the pocket and went back to Harry's hand.

"_Labefacio,_" Draco muttered, his wand pointed at the cuffs. They loosened but not enough for his hand to slip out.

"What the hell happened!" Harry shouted.

If he wouldn't have been in such a compromising position then this would have been the time when he would be attacking him. Malfoy had been involved with Albus Dumbledore's death, he was a Death Eater. Except Harry couldn't concentrate on such things because he had woken up nearly naked next to the fowl boy.

"Calm down," Draco said easily.

"Calm down? What are you fucking mental?" Harry shouted.

"Could be."

"What the hell is going on?" Harry screamed.

"Don't you remember?" Draco asked, his face straight and unwavering.

"No, I can't remember a thing. I have a splitting headache and I'm chained to this bed with you naked next to me! That's all I fucking know Malfoy!"

"Well, you wouldn't remember, not with how much you were drinking last night," Draco said, shrugging.

"Drinking?"

"Yes."

_No wonder I feel like my head's going to explode._

"Where's my wand?"

"I'm not giving it to you."

"Why not?"

Draco laughed as if amused.

"Malfoy! Get these chains off of me now!"

"You're really cute when you're mad." Draco smirked.

Harry grimaced revolted. "That's disgusting, Malfoy."

"That's not what you said-"

"-If you say 'That's not what you said last night', I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Fine," Draco said, rolling his eyes in anger. "I knew you were too fucking good to be true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened last night!" Draco hissed.

_What happened last night!_

He thought back, trying to remember what he had been doing, or at least where he had been. And he remember vividly, flowers of red and yellow, laughter and tears, and a girl in a white dress. A wedding, he had been at a wedding. Who's?

"I guess I should have realized you were too good for me."

"Whatever happened last night, Malfoy, meant ABSOLUTLY nothing! You're completely disgusting, and I fucking hate you!"

"Or so you say," Draco growled, turning away from him.

"I do say! And since when have you been showing up to weddings? Aren't you off serving the Dark Lord?"

"That's kind of why you're here," Draco shrugged, slipping on his cloak.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Draco didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

He still didn't say anything and Harry started struggling with the chains again.

"Stop doing that!" Draco shouted at him, his cloak flying as he turned back to him.

Harry didn't stop as he desperately pulled the chain, his bloody wrist slowly coming out of the cuff.

"Please, you're going to make me hurt you."

Harry ignored that fact that he seemed to be pleading, that he had said 'please'. Harry's hand came free at the same moment that Draco rushed towards him. Harry lunged at him, knocking him down and attempting to take his wand.

"Get off!" Draco shouted.

The Gryffindor felt a slug in his chest as Draco punched him; he lost his breath, and he received a kick that backed him into the wall. The last thing he remembered was seeing Draco standing over him, his wand pointed straight at his chest, and everything went dark.

---

**A/N:**

The next chapter should be longer. Please read and review!


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:**  
Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thanks to my Beta: SlytherinEssence.

**Chapter Two**

This was his one shot, and he couldn't blow it. He hadn't seen Harry Potter in over two years, but the feelings he had for the boy still rang clear. He was obsessed with Harry, in truth, he loved him, but he had never told him that, he had always pretended to be what everyone wanted him to be, his enemy. Now today he would have to continue that façade.

It was a wedding for the littlest Weasley, Ginny. She was marrying Dean Thomas because Harry had left her a long time ago. She had moved on, Harry had not.

Draco was in the back of the party, hiding in shadows. The wedding was taking place out in a large grassy field, trees and tables everywhere. The place was now only lit by candles and moonlight, yet everyone partied on. The wedding ceremony had long been over, and now was the time for dancing and socialization.

He watched the dark haired Gryffindor move his way to the bar for yet another drink. Harry had been there all night, drinking, and moping, groaning and shooting angry glances at the bride and groom. Now, Harry was alone at the bar, and it was the chance he had been waiting for.

He slipped out from the shadows and sat next to Harry on a stool.

"Hey," Draco said softly.

Harry turned to him, his expression curious but not angry.

"Y-You," Harry's word slurred. "Hey."

Harry reached up and put a hand to his face and he held his breath. Harry's eyes were so full of sorrow and Draco felt ill.

"Come with me," Draco said, taking him by the hand.

Harry followed him easily watching him as if entranced.

"You're like an angel," his voice whispered.

Draco laughed aloud. "Do you know who I am?"

Harry shook his head drunkenly and smiled. "You are perfect."

The words were left hanging in the air, and Draco stared at him for a moment, forgetting he had a job to do.

Hell, Harry was calling him perfect, Harry was looking at him as if he meant everything in the world, it was how he had looked at Harry since the first day he had met him.

"Kiss me," Draco whispered under his breath.

The dark haired boy didn't move for a moment and Draco sighed. "Come on."

Harry leaned up, and to Draco's great surprise, he kissed him briefly on the lips his breath heavy with alcohol.

"Take me away from here," Harry muttered. "Please."

He wanted to stop and ask Harry what he was running from, what he was getting so worked up over, but the boys words took him over and he obliged silently.

He followed him away from the party and to a Portkey in the shape of a rather lumpy looking sock. Harry and he took a hold of it, and there was a large pull around his navel.

---

Draco sat with his hands on his knees as he waited for Harry to wake up again. This time, he had chained Harry's hands and legs to the bedposts; this time, he wouldn't be able to break free.

His eyes roamed over the boy's body, and damn, did he look good. He was shirtless and pants-less, with only boxers for cover, his untidy hair was as messy as ever and he had no glasses on, for Draco had taken them off out of curiosity.

Here was the boy, the one he had fallen for all those years ago. He was right in his grasp, and he had shared with him a moment so precious only a few hours ago, and now it meant nothing. Of course, he had known that it wouldn't mean anything in the morning. He knew Harry would forget everything, he also knew Harry had only acted out of grief and alcohol.

But still his mind raced and flashed the words, _He's the one. He's the one. _

Harry had always been the one.

_He's the one who hates me. _

Now the fact that he had taken advantage of the boy came flooding back. He had used Harry's state of loneliness to work his own whims.

Harry didn't trust him; he had no right to, especially after last night.

Draco curled his hands around his knees, breathing in deeply. How could he prove to Harry that he loved him? Would he have to move on, and just live with the few moments that they had shared?

He wasn't supposed to love Harry; that interfered with his plan. The fact that he cared so much, loved so deeply, that was a huge problem. But he had to follow through with the plan, no matter what his feelings were, it was the only way.

Snape knew. Draco didn't like the fact that he did, and he didn't even know how he had figured it out, but somehow he knew. Snape was testing him, finding out how far Draco would push himself to live up to the Malfoy name. How much of a Malfoy was he?

If he really thought about it, he knew he defiled nearly all of the Malfoy unwritten laws. He had shown mercy to Albus Dumbledore. He had fallen in love. To top that, he had fallen in love with the enemy, who happened to also be a boy.

But there was only one clear choice that lay before him, and that was to use Harry to fix up everything. The thought of using the boy made Draco sick in the stomach.

Snape would ensure that he pulled it off. His mother would also ensure it. She didn't know about his feelings towards Harry. If she had, she would have disowned him. She would not stand for that kind of disloyalty and violation in her house.

_Why can't he love me? _

Harry shifted slightly on the bed, and the cuffs held tight. He let out a loud groan of pain and his hand twitched as he tried to move. Harry's eyes shot open startled when he realized he couldn't move.

"What the..." Harry's voice was panicked.

That panic, that fear; it was almost too much for Draco to handle.

"_Silencio,_" Draco muttered, and Harry's voice cut off.

The boy sent him daggers through his eyes, but Draco just leaned over him.

"Listen to me. I know you're afraid, but you have to believe me; you're safest in the chains for now."

Harry looked disbelieving and aggravated.

"I need to talk with you. If I remove the spell will you listen?" Draco asked cautiously.

There was a moment where Harry didn't move, and then he nodded his head.

"Good," Draco said, and he removed the spell.

"Where am I, Malfoy?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Draco sighed. "My house. The Malfoy manor."

"Why am I here?"

_I'm supposed to be asking the questions,_ Draco thought upset. But he couldn't help but answer.

"Because I need you to learn to trust me, I don't want anyone to get hurt, I need you to see that."

'_You're lying.'_ The words echoed through his head. Harry's words, not his own. He frowned in surprise.

"How did you-" Draco started confused.

'_Tell me the truth, Malfoy!' _the echoing raced through his head.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

He was in his mind, how?

"I don't know," Harry said aloud. Harry looked nearly as startled as he did. "But I know you're lying, tell me the truth."

"I..." Draco frowned. He had been lying; someone was going to get hurt. "I just need you here, alright?"

"No! Not alright!"

"Oh bloody hell!" he shouted, realizing he didn't have to argue with him about this. "I need you to do as I say from here on out."

"And why the hell will I do that, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"Because..." Draco took a huge sigh, he had to tell him, he wanted to tell him, but by doing so he was starting something he couldn't come back from...But hadn't he already started it last night? "Because I love you."

---

The wedding was about to start, everyone was seated. The isle for the bride was littered with rose petals and the air was filled with magic. Harry was walking down the isle, Gabrielle on his arm, but he wasn't the one getting married, no, he was one of the Bride's Maid's escorts up to the front of the wedding.

He took his place beside Ron Weasley who gave him an amused smile. Neville Longbottom followed up the isle with Luna Lovegood in arm, they parted and Neville took his place beside Harry. Harry shot an angry glance at the groom, who happened to be his old classmate Dean Thomas. Why he hated Dean was for the reason that was coming up the isle next

She was in a gorgeous white dress, light gold flakes and rose patterns along the waves of the dress. Her brilliant red hair was up and perfect. Her face was flawless and beautiful as ever. Ginny Weasley was the bride.

He had never thought that she would wait around for him, but he had certainly hoped. He also had never thought that she would go back to Dean. He hated her, he hated him. How could she hurt him when he felt so much for her?

She seemed so happy, so in love and this crushed him. _He_ loved her, not Dean. How could she have moved on? How could he have let her go?

The ceremony took what seemed like ages, and when it was over Harry ditched the pictures - not that he was asked to be in a lot of them. He made his way up the open bar and started off with his first drink of the night. He watched the happy couple and the rest of the Weasley family taking pictures in the field below.

She kissed him, he held her hand. They were 'oh so adorable' as everyone in the party kept saying and Harry wanted them to both drop dead. Harry ordered another drink, and moved his way to a spare room in the building where the bride had gotten ready.

He stayed in there for a very long time, thinking about his life, and how completely horrible it was.

There was a soft knock and when the door opened, Harry wanted to disappear. It was Ginny and she was looking for him.

"Harry," she said. "There you are."

"Here I am," Harry droned in a toneless voice.

Ginny frowned. "Harry, please, don't be like this. We both know things weren't working out between us."

_Fuck you_. He said nothing.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Ginny suddenly screamed out. "I love him! I loved you. You let me go, Harry. What was I supposed to do, be stuck on you forever?"

_Yes. _

"Please don't be like this."

"Be like what?" Harry shot her an angry look.

"Like you hate me, like I let you down. Because I haven't, and I refuse to let you ruin this day!"

"Then leave me the hell alone! Go be with your lover, have a smashing time."

"I can't with you up here making me feel like a horrible person."

"If I'm making you feel that way, then maybe you are."

"Stop it!"

"Or what?"

Ginny slapped him, and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Get away from me," Harry hissed under his breath.

Ginny turned away, her high heels making her exit even more dramatic. Harry wanted her so badly, but she was never going to want him again.

He stormed off out of the room, and went immediately to the bar.

After he had lost count of how many drinks he had had, the couple's first dance began. Ginny and Dean took center stage, her hands around his neck, looking into his eyes.

Harry wanted to do something dramatic, something big, and that's when he felt a presence join him at the bar.

"Hey," the figure said softly.

Harry turned, his expression curious. This person was speaking to him; no one besides Ginny had done that all night. And the person was a guy, and he looked really good...but maybe that was the alcohol talking.

"Y-You," Harry's word slurred. "Hey."

Harry blinked a few times; the boy seemed familiar...Harry reached up and put a hand to his face.

"Come with me," the boy said, taking Harry's hand.

Harry thought for a moment. Maybe this was the moment he had wanted - imagine everyone's shocked faces when they'd see him with this guy. Maybe it was Harry's intoxicated brain that was causing him to think this, but he couldn't help but be entranced by the glow that seemed to be around the boys face.

"You're like an angel," his voice whispered, and he meant it. He had never seen anything like this boy before.

The boy laughed, and Harry's heart fluttered.

"Do you know who I am?"

Harry shook his head drunkenly and smiled. "You are perfect," he told him. He wanted nothing more then to feel his body heat against his. Anything to make the pain and heartache disappear, anything to cause attention.

"Kiss me," the boy whispered to him.

Harry stared for a moment, trying to comprehend the words, and when he had, the boy had already changed his mind.

"Come on."

But Harry hadn't changed his mind; he leaned up and kissed him briefly on his soft lips.

"Take me away from here," Harry muttered. "Please."

The boy consented leading him away from the dance floor, and no one's eyes were upon them, just the beautiful happy new couple.

---

_He loves me...He loves me...He loves me...He just said he loves me. Did I really just hear that right? Draco Malfoy could not have told me he loves me!_

"What did you just say?" Harry asked horrified.

"I said I love you."

Harry shut his eyes terrified. _This isn't happening, I'm dreaming, and when I open my eyes I'll be in my bedroom._

He opened his eyes and Draco was still there.

"You hate me! You don't love me!" Harry shouted.

"I don't hate you, I've never hated you," he whispered.

_Why aren't I waking up?_

"You've been harassing me since the day I met you!"

"I was doing what was expected of me."

"You've attacked me! We're rivals. You helped kill Dumbledore!"

"I know! And I'm sorry! A lot has happened since then, I want to make it up, I want for us to forget the past. I want you to be able to trust me!"

"I can't trust you! You fucking tied me to a bed, you're a Death Eater!"

Draco looked down to his feet. "Can you give me a chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you; I can't survive without you."

The handcuffs on his arms and legs tightened and he was overwhelmed with the feeling that Draco was telling the truth, but that there was also a lot more to that statement then he was leading on.

He didn't know how it kept happening, but whenever Draco said something Harry was able to identify if he was telling the truth. He was also able to send thoughts directly to Draco...

_'What are you not telling me?'_

Draco however, was not able to send thoughts back.

"How are you doing that?"

"I told you, I don't know Malfoy!"

He hated him; he wanted revenge on the boy. It was he who had allowed the Death Eaters into the castle. Harry had lost a lot that night, and he blamed Malfoy. How could he be saying he loved him? He had never shown even the slightest hint of it before.

But Malfoy looked at him now, and Harry almost hoped to believe him. Draco could so easily be lying.

Which was truth, and which was the façade?

---

A flash and a group of full-hearted smiles. Ginny kissed her husband again and smiled giddily. This was the happiest moment of her life...or it would have been, if Harry wouldn't have been here.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ginny asked the fellow couples around her. Everyone shook their heads and Ron pointed up the hill.

"He went up there right after the ceremony."

"I'm going to go check on him," Ginny whispered to Dean.

Dean nodded somewhat reluctantly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be too long," he told her.

She smiled assuredly and started up the long grassy field. Everyone stopped and hugged her, telling her they were happy for her. She smiled sweetly and made short small talk, but her mind was on Harry.

What right did he have to ruin this day for her? Why had did she invite him?

She didn't find him at the bar, and she didn't find him anywhere else...he couldn't have gone home, could he?

She entered a building, and found him moping in a corner.

_Oh, make him be alright, please! Please let him forgive me. I didn't mean to lose him. _

"Harry," she said. "There you are."

"Here I am," Harry droned in a toneless voice.

His words were painful, but she forced herself to be strong. She loved Dean, and they were together.

"Harry, please, don't be like this. We both know things weren't working out between us."

Harry shot her an angry look but said nothing. Ginny wanted him to talk to her, to understand why she had done everything, but Harry was so certain that _she _had ruined everything.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Ginny suddenly screamed out. "I love him! I loved you. You let me go, Harry. What was I supposed to do, be stuck on you forever?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Please don't be like this."

"Be like what?" Harry snarled.

"Like you hate me, like I let you down. Because I haven't, and I refuse to let you ruin this day!"

"Then leave me the hell alone! Go be with your lover, have a smashing time."

_Harry! Don't do this._

"I can't with you up here making me feel like a horrible person."

"If I'm making you feel that way, then maybe you are."

"Stop it!"

"Or what?"

Ginny was fed up; she wanted him to see things her way. Her mind raced and her hand came up and slapped him. Harry narrowed his eyes, and Ginny couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Get away from me," Harry hissed under his breath.

Ginny turned away, she had to be away from him; he was ruining everything.

The night went on, but Ginny wasn't concentrating on Dean, or her guests. Her eyes flickered often to Harry who stayed at the bar for the rest of the night. She had done this to him, was it worth it?

Ginny was instructed to the dancing floor with Dean for their first dance and everyone crowded around them; everyone but Harry. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and as the music started, she allowed herself to watch him closely.

A boy came from the shadows and sat next to Harry. She watched this boy and knew he had an agenda...he looked familiar and he seemed set on doing something, but she didn't understand what. The boy whispered into Harry's ear, and took his hand...and Harry followed him! She nearly gasped in surprise as Harry leaned up and kissed the boy on the mouth.

_No! _

Ginny faltered and Dean let her go.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Ron asked, stepping into her view line of Harry and the boy.

Ginny pushed past them, but when she arrived to the spot they had once been, they were nowhere to be found.

_Who was that boy? And why had Harry gone off with him?_

"Darling, what is it?" Dean came up behind her and she winced.

This was not how things were supposed to be, she should have been the one to run off with Harry this night, not that boy.

Where had they gone?

---

**A/N:**

Please R&R. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter might be a while, depending on how much spare time I have in this next week.


	3. Shiver Me Timbers

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:**

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all who read and even more thanks to those who reviewed. Your comments make my day.

**Alwaysandforever**, this should be the last time I do the two different POV's from the same scene, if you get bored again, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

**Chapter Three**

The two boys clinging onto the ragged sock came falling into the empty Entrance Hall of the Malfoy Manor.

"Ouf!" Harry groaned, and then let out a low giggle.

Draco's eyes turned sharply to him as he stood up. He had done nearly everything he was told to do, with even less effort then he had imagined.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as Draco helped him from the ground.

"My house," he answered.

"Oh. It's so big."

Harry stumbled back against the wall, dragging Draco with him. He felt his stomach turn as his body pressed against the Gryffindor's. Harry looked up at him, but didn't push him away and he leaned down to kiss him.

Harry threw his arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Draco hands moved to remove Harry's shirt and Harry stumbled again and the two tumbled to the floor. Their lips continued to meet as they fell, and he felt Harry's hands roam up his bare skin.

Draco quickly pulled away and brought Harry to his feet again. The boy stood there, shirt half open looking incredibly appealing. Draco quickly tore his eyes away; they certainly couldn't get caught snogging by his mom.

He took Harry upstairs, leading him by the hand. Harry followed easily, that was, until they arrived a few doors away from his bedroom. Harry stopped moving completely and their hands flew apart. Draco turned around.

"Come on," he told him.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry suddenly asked.

_Well spotted. _Draco nodded and held his breath, what was Harry going to do?

"Y-y-you-you're..."

"A Death Eater?"

Harry shook his head. "...really sexy."

Draco smirked; Harry was completely out of it.

"I never noticed it before," Harry continued.

Draco took his hand again, and Harry followed him into his bedroom.

He was told to lock Harry up, to make sure he didn't escape – but right now it wasn't likely for Harry to go anywhere and so Draco wasn't bothering himself to knock Harry out quite yet.

Draco grabbed Harry's waist and pushed him towards the bed.

_I have Harry Potter in my goddamn room! I'm not going to waste this chance._

Draco forgot about playing it cool, he lost control of himself completely as he pinned Harry beneath him and the two pulled each other into an embrace. He fumbled with his shirt as he ran kisses down Harry's chest and he let out a low moan.

His pants were lost in a struggle of kisses and so were Harry's. Harry's silk boxers brushed up against his bare skin and sent shivers of excitement through him. Draco's kisses were beginning to become more dire against Harry's mouth, and the taste of alcohol began to fill his brain. The only reason Harry was doing this...the alcohol, Draco pulled away and Harry frowned greatly.

"What are you..." Harry started to say.

"You don't want this," Draco said as he straddled the boy.

"Yes I do," Harry insisted. "I want you."

Draco's body shivered at the words.

_Oh fuck._

Draco got off the bed, leaving Harry alone. "You're drunk."

"I know," Harry said. "But I still want this." Harry sat up his hair falling into his face.

"That's what you say now," Draco said. "But you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!" Harry protested. "We're perfect together."

"Oh, are we?" Draco held his breath. Harry didn't mean it.

"Yes. Now come back over here."

Draco fought the urge to ravish him...he had wanted this, for a very long time. He had had dreams and nightmares about it, but always, Harry had wanted it too. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, why was he having a conscious now? He shouldn't care that Harry didn't want him, he was acting like he wanted him now!

_Fuck._

"Just go to sleep," Draco said in one breath.

Draco turned away from him, and there was silence as he went to retrieve the handcuffs. These had been in his family for ages...used for purposes that even Draco didn't want to think about. He turned back to Harry, who had fallen asleep. He cursed himself as he chained the boys arm to his bed - at least in the morning he'd be able to see the boy again, that was something.

---

"Can I have my glasses back, Malfoy?" Harry asked, shooting him an unknown look.

Silently and slowly he picked up Harry's glasses and pushed them onto the boys face. He had looked really amazing without his glasses, his eyes were so much more vibrant...but the glasses made him who he was, Harry.

"Now, what aren't you telling me?" Harry asked him again.

Draco gulped. _Maybe just that I'm the one who's supposed to hand you over to the Dark Lord. That I'm the one who will be destroyed if you're not._

Harry continue to stare at him

_Why do I have to feel like this? _

"Nothing, I just need you to give me a chance," Draco said softly. "I know that's not easy right now, but maybe you can grow to trust me."

"We'll have to see about that, and you could start with unchaining me," Harry voice was icy and cautious.

"I can't, I'm sorry, Harry."

Draco held his gaze. This was the first time he had called him Harry to his face, and he wanted to know his reaction.

"It's Potter," Harry corrected.

Draco grumbled under his breath, if only Harry wasn't so stubborn, so untrusting.

_'I don't want you.' _

---

Harry hadn't meant to send that thought to Draco, in fact he didn't know how he had sent it. But he had, and now Draco was looking more furious and stressed then ever, but he didn't reply.

"Why can't you unchain me?"

"I need you here."

"For Voldemort?"

The answer radiating from Draco was 'yes'.

"No."

_He's such a liar_. And he would have been a good one at that, if Harry wouldn't have been reading his thoughts somehow.

"I just want you to get to know me."

The door opened, and Harry snapped his head towards it, there in the door way was Severus Snape and he didn't look particularly pleased to see him.

---

Harry landed on a hard smooth surface. "Ouf!" he groaned, and then let out a low giggle. For some reason, it seemed funny that he had just traveled here by a magic sock. He looked around as the boy helped him from the ground.

The place was huge, large suits of armor, ancient paintings of battles, and large carpets.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"My house," the boy answered.

"Oh. It's so big," Harry said, staring wide eyed around the room.

The room was making him dizzy, and he stumbled back against the wall, and the boy fell after him, locking him against the wall. The boy was taller then him, and Harry felt in awe of everything. Harry leaned up as the blonde boy leaned down to kiss him and he couldn't help but throw his arms around the boy.

It was fun, it was a release. The boy started to tare at his shirt and Harry tripped again, bringing the two of them to the ground. He needed this, he needed an escape.

The boy quickly moved off of him and brought him to his feet again looking as if he was having the time of his life. He took a hold of the boys out stretched hand and let him lead him. They went up a flight of stairs, and Harry watched the walls. There were hundreds of pictures, most of which of this boy and his family...that's when he noticed Lucius' picture.

Harry stopped to look at the picture and he dropped the blonde's hand.

"Come on."

He didn't move, and his brain slowly fit the pieces together, this was the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry realized.

He nodded and Harry couldn't think...When was the last time he seen him? It had been a while, but his brain couldn't come up with any details, other then that he had never seen him look so good before.

"Y-y-you-you're..." Harry searched for the word.

"A Death Eater?"

Harry shook his head. "...really sexy. I never noticed it before." How had he never noticed it before?

Draco took his hand again, and Harry followed him into his bedroom.

Harry took in the sight of his room, it was darkly lit and had a royal four-poster king sized bed. There was a desk neatly stacked, and a large bookcase filled with books. There was an old broomstick lying in the corner and the floors were softly carpeted.

Harry turned surprised when Draco grabbed his waist and pushed him towards the bed. As Harry laid down Draco slinked towards him, and the two began to kiss again. Harry lost his train of thought and fell into this feeling of excitement and passion completely; it was something other than pain.

Harry suddenly felt Draco's head snap away from his mid-kiss. He still had his legs locked around him and Harry wanted to yank him back down.

"What are you…" Harry started to say but Draco seemed to be silently cursing himself.

"You don't want this," Draco said.

Harry frowned. "Yes I do," Harry insisted. He had to have this. "I want you."

Draco scurried off the bed as if he was forcing himself. "You're drunk."

"I know," Harry said. "But I still want this." Harry sat up his hair falling into his face. He didn't want to be alone this night.

"That's what you say now," Draco said. "But you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!" Harry protested. Maybe this was going to turn everything around; he had to make him come back. "We're perfect together."

"Oh, are we?" Draco asked, raising an eye.

"Yes. Now come back over here."

"Just go to sleep," Draco ordered him.

Harry frowned, but was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, the whole day came crashing down around him. He wanted to call Draco back over, but his eyes gave in and he fell fast asleep before he could say another word.

---

Draco watched Snape's eyes move from him in only his cloak, and to Harry who happened to be chained shirtless and pant-less on the bed. Snape's face contorted and he watched him visible decide to ignore these details.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter," Snape growled.

Draco grimaced; Snape had always been horrible to Harry in classes, even when he didn't deserve it.

"Snape," Harry snapped.

"Bring him downstairs, and put some clothes on him for Merlin's sake or your mother will have a heart attack."

"Yes, sir," Draco grumbled.

Snape gave him a disapproving look.

"You better watch where your loyalties lay, Draco. You might just find yourself on the wrong side one of these days, and I might just have to execute the punishments the Dark Lord has requested of me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Snape left silently and Draco shot him an angry look as he went.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Draco untied Harry's feet and the magical chains disappeared. The only real chain Draco had used was the handcuffs on Harry's right wrist. He removed the left, and then casted a spell on Harry which would make him follow where Draco led him, it also kept him a safe distance away so as to stop Harry from attacking him.

"It means that if I decide to join the wrong side of this war, Snape will be forced to kill me."

**A/N:**

Please R&R. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. Again, the next chapter may or may not be awhile, depending on how much free time I run into.


	4. Of Evil Cousins and Leather

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:**

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed and reviewed, and now, some personalized messages:

**Laura- **Well, thank you. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

…**-** Lol, okay, I shall write more. I will probably write the most over October break which is in two weeks.

**Draco and Harry's Daughter-** Err…yay for flames. :sighs, but I'm looking into getting a Beta, so I guess thanks for that...

**WindyGalux –** Thank you for your comment! You made my day, seriously, it cheered me up endlessly.

**Fourth-Face-of-the-Goddess-** Mostly Ginny still wants Harry and she doesn't want Dean – I hope that clears things up.

**Kindali Sidera- **I would love to write Snape's reaction, so therefore I did; I hope you find it enjoyable. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Violetspain- **I umm...is this a happy comment or an angry comment? Lol. But err, thanks for reviewing none-the-less.

**Slytherin-Essence-** Lol, I know you hate Snape. But it's all good. And I'm glad you didn't hate it.

And to everyone else who has reviewed before now, **Unforgivable Curse Caster, MiME-Chan, AngelikRebel, AlwaysandForever, and DM.**

**Chapter Four**

There was a hush of murmurs coming from Draco Malfoy's doorway, and Severus Snape walked towards it. If Draco had done his job correctly then the Potter boy should be in his room at this very moment. He didn't think he was capable of succeeding in this simple mission, but he believed he was about to be proved wrong.

"I just want you to get to know me," came Draco's pleading voice.

Snape frowned and entered the room, and was completely startled and horrified to see Draco Malfoy in just a black cloak. Draco was known to pounce about the house in a lot less, but as his eyes turned to Harry, he realized the scene in which he had walked into was a lot more disturbing then he had anticipated.

He knew Draco had always had a strange twisted obsession with Potter, but to go so far as to...had it been consenting or rape? Snape's face fell in disgust and decided that he had no reason to know this answer. Draco was a Malfoy and they tended to get what they wanted. The Malfoy's were the only reason he was here, because Narcissa had asked him to be.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter," Snape growled. He was having a hard time looking at the boy chained to the wall. It was so simply fowl and inhuman.

Harry shot him a look of loathing and hatred, and he received a similar look from Draco.

"Snape," Harry snapped.

The boy was in his boxers...imagine the revolted face of Narcissa Malfoy is she caught her son in this situation. That couldn't happen, because Draco was a key asset to winning the war, and he certainly couldn't be that if his mother had decapitated him.

"Bring him downstairs, and put some clothes on him for Merlin's sake or your mother will have a heart attack."

"Yes, sir," Draco grumbled.

How he had ever thought of Draco as a decent student was beyond him, it was clear that he couldn't learn even the simplest things as proper educate in human behavior. If Draco somehow got wrapped up in this boy, in his beliefs, everything would go to hell. He couldn't allow him to jeopardize what they had worked so hard to achieve.

"You better watch where your loyalties lay, Draco. You might just find yourself on the wrong side one of these days, and I might just have to execute the punishments the Dark Lord has requested of me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Snape left silently, wishing he was anywhere else. Working for the Malfoy's had never been his ideal job, but it was keeping him safe and out of Azkaban, and that was all he could ask for, for now.

---

Breakfast at the Malfoy Manor was nothing like Harry had experienced before. He had eaten in his room, free to be how he wanted; he had eaten at the castle and with the Weasley's as others stuffed their faces with food along with him. But he had never eaten in such a formal way before.

"Put your napkin on your lap," Draco hissed.

"I was getting there." Harry quickly set his napkin on his lap, and stared at the empty plate in front of him.

Harry was in Draco's tightly fitted clothing, a black button up silk shirt, and thin straight black pants.

Narcissa Malfoy had taken a seat at the head of the table, and had not given him a second glance since she had sat down. Snape was sitting to her right, and Draco to her left. Harry was next to Snape, now chained to the chair, and the chair had been bolted to the ground.

There were a series of silverware set out before him, four forks, two spoons and a knife. He looked at them incredulously, wondering why one would need so many utensils for a meal.

A clock on the wall struck seven, and on its last chime, a piece of fruit Harry couldn't identify appeared on his plate. He looked over to Draco picking up a smaller spoon, and Harry found himself lacking in appetite.

"Eat," Draco ordered him from across the table.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said, looking down at his plate.

Harry felt a large jab of pain as Malfoy kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" Harry glared at him, but he just raised an eye, and lifted up his spoon, indicating Harry had to pick it up.

Harry reluctantly picked up his spoon and was suddenly aware of the awkward silence that was around the table. Snape's cruel eyes were narrowed at him, and Narcissa still wouldn't glance his way. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and his wrist was starting to ache from the handcuffs.

He looked over cautiously at the greasy-haired potions master, and without warning, a flood of angry thoughts entered his mind. They were jumbled together which made them incoherent, but Harry could still make out of underlining tone of hatred and loathing. Snape didn't want to be here, Snape hated him, he hated Draco as well...That was really bizarre.

Harry quickly looked away in case he accidentally sent a stray thought to Snape. He really wanted to know why this kept happening. He had never been able to read people's thoughts before, not even after everything that had happened on his 17th birthday, he shuddered at the memories and quickly pushed them to the back of his mind.

He took the first bite of the strange fruit, and the sweetness overtook him, it was amazing. Harry heard a muffle of constrained laughs aimed his way, and he looked up to see Draco pretending to cough behind his napkin. Narcissa's eyes flashed to her son.

Then Narcissa spoke for the first time, to Draco, not Harry. "Your cousin has requested a visit, Draco."

Draco stopped coughing and moved his napkin down. "Which one?"

"Marina," Narcissa answered, her cool light blue eyes watching her son closely. "She seems to think that it is of dire importance that you come in contact with her."

"Of course," he replied respectfully. "I will leave this evening then."

"And when you return we'll continue our discussion about your place here," Narcissa said calmly.

"Yes, mother," Draco said.

Draco seemed honest and respectful, but as Harry turned to him, he could sense how much the boy didn't want to talk about it, about how he was sending inner death glares towards his mother.

"What about, Potter?" Snape growled. "I'm not babysitting him for you, Mr. Malfoy," he said Draco's name harshly.

"I'll take him with me," the boy replied.

Harry didn't say anything, knowing that Draco would kick him again if he protested or made a scene in front of his mother.

Harry took another bite of the sweet fruit and savored it.

"Severus, could you please go tell one of the house elves to get my dress ready for tonight?"

Severus nodded and quickly left the table.

"What's tonight?" Draco asked.

"A dinner party with the Nott's," Narcissa said. "It's a shame you'll have to miss it; it will be quite a lovely dinner."

"That is a shame," Draco agreed.

It was amazing to Harry how simply arrogant and fake these two seemed as they talked. He wondered if either of them really meant anything they said, or if everything had just come down to simple pleasantries that passed the day by.

"I must make a few phone calls, Draco, enjoy the rest of your breakfast," Narcissa said. She began to stand and then paused to look at her son. "You have done well, Draco. I am proud of you."

Her son stared at her in almost disbelief, but he quickly caught himself. "Thank you, mother."

Narcissa's eyes turned to Harry, and Harry could read the pure fiery hatred that she held for him. It was beyond anything Harry had experienced from Snape, or anyone, this was pure unabashed animosity.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Potter," she said each word as if cursing him.

She left silently and Harry turned to Draco.

"Your family is psychotic, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "You haven't even met half of them."

"Where are you dragging me to now?" Harry asked, hating him.

"It's a little village up in the mountains," Draco said. "We'll be able to Apparate to the base of the mountain, but after that we have to do some climbing."

"Why can't you just let me go?" Harry asked desperately.

"Because, even if I wanted to let you go, you'd tell the authorities about my where abouts, and I can't go to Azkaban."

Harry knew this was true, the moment he got free from here, he was getting Malfoy to prison with his father, like he deserved.

"You can't keep me chained forever, Malfoy," Harry growled.

Draco laughed at him, and then picked up his drink in a toast. "But here's to trying."

Harry narrowed his eyes as watched him take a gulp and wipe his mouth with his napkin.

"You done eating?" Malfoy smirked. Harry could tell he was mocking him for being so out of the aristocratic world.

"Yes," Harry nodded, placing his spoon down.

"Great, then let's take off then, shall we."

He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this situation, and now there was nothing he could do. He was forced to follow Draco Malfoy around like a little puppy, just like the former Slytherin wanted.

---

The two boys appeared at the base of a very large mountain. Draco turned to make sure Harry was still with him.

"You first," Draco said, and Harry was forced by magic to move to the front.

"But I don't know where I'm going!"

"Just walk, I'll direct you," Draco said.

Harry sighed frustrated but started to walk. He grinned happily to himself, he had Harry at his disposal, he could make the boy do _anything _he wanted. But what he really wanted was something he couldn't have, he couldn't really have Harry to himself. Because if he did, he would forget about everything he was supposed to believe in, and he'd only believe in Harry.

"Am I heading the right way?" Harry called to him, brining him back to reality.

"Yea, just keep going straight," Draco answered.

"Now there's a wonderful notion..." Harry whispered under his breath, but Draco heard him clearly.

"What was that, Potter?" Draco said slyly.

'_You heard me.'_

"Nothing," Harry replied.

Draco grinned, Potter would soon learn to at least like him. He had to get him to like him, if not love him.

"Is your cousin a Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What else would she be?"

"She could be from your mum's side," Harry said hotly. "I dunno."

"No, she's from my dad's side, uncle's daughter."

Marina and him had never really been truly close, but they had grown up together, and they both knew a lot of each others secrets, mostly because they had both lived them together. But why Marina was calling on him now, he couldn't even begin to guess.

The two cousin's fought often, and tried to make each other's lives as miserable as possible, constantly playing tricks on each other. Maybe that's what she was doing now, pulling a prank on him.

"How much longer?" Harry's voice panted.

"Not much, turn right up here."

Harry complied and they found themselves in a small community. There were houses made of wood and everything looked rich and sophisticated but in a scaled down manner.

"Also, I should mention, she's part Veela," Draco said, pointing out a larger house in front of them.

"Veela?" Harry paused. "Are you part Veela?"

"I'm sure I have Veela in me somewhere," Draco said, shrugging. "Malfoy's have to be pretty, and that's one way to assure it. But my cousin gets her Veela side from her mum."

"Oh," Harry paused.

"Just don't piss her off," Draco said.

Draco made Harry knock on the door, and instead of the door answering, they heard a call from the back of the house.

"Come around back, Draco," a girl's light voice told them.

They went, and they found themselves in a large garden, surrounded by three girls, all looking similar, and smiling almost evilly.

"Draco!" Marina said, throwing her arms around him.

"Marina," Draco said. "And sisters..." He nodded to them. "What are you all doing here?"

"They were just here for a visit. I'm glad you responded so quickly. Who is this lovely creature?"

Marina's eyes turned to Harry, looking him over like a tiger ready to pounce. Draco felt a flair of jealousy spark, especially because Harry couldn't seem to tare his eyes off of Marina.

"This is nobody," Draco said, pushing Harry behind him, and Harry was too caught up to protest.

Marina turned to him in almost surprise. "Excuse me, but he's in my house, I'd like to know who he is."

"He's that guy, The-One-Who-Lived," one of the sisters spoke.

Harry nodded.

"I'm Carrie, this is Meghan and that is Marina," the girl who identified him said, smiling.

"Leave him alone," Draco said, stepping in front of Harry again, before they could pull him into hugs or some such strange thing.

"Why, pray tell, Draco, is he handcuffed?" Marina asked, her eyes laughing at him.

"None of your business."

"Those are them, aren't they! The handcuff's your father gave you that day you became initiated!" Marina said, awing him. "You said you'd never use them."

"I lied," Draco growled. "Circumstances change."

"Stop being so stuck up, Draco," Meghan said softly. "Let us talk to him."

"No," Draco said furiously. "Now what do you want to talk to me about, Marina?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this," Marina said, holding up a small package wrapped in grown paper and tied with a large red ribbon.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's a gift, from me to you."

"...Alright..." Draco frowned. "Why?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I need you to introduce me to Halloween," Marina answered coyly.

"Why?"

"I need to talk with him," Marina said. "I want you to invite me to your party, and you'll get this gift the night of Halloween."

"Fine," Draco shrugged. "I see no harm in that."

"I knew I could count on you." She smiled broadly. "Now tell me Draco, when did you know you were such a poof?"

Draco froze; she was always reading him, always knowing things about him that he didn't want her to know.

"Poof?" Carrie's asked in surprise. "Oh, I get it."

"Shut up, all of you," Draco hissed. "We're leaving. Move, Harry!"

Harry's eyes were glued onto Marina, and Draco grabbed his robes and turned him around.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

He pushed Harry to keep moving, suddenly he found himself feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head, he fell to the ground, and Harry followed suit. Everything went black and he went unconscious.

---

This was the second time Harry had woken up feeling like shit, and the situation turned out to be equally, if not worse then the last time. Instead of being chained to a bed, he found his hand chained to Draco Malfoy's. The other boy was awake and in one of the oddest outfits, he had ever seen Malfoy wear. It was leather pants and no shirt. Harry looked at himself and gasped in horror to see he was in the same predicament.

"I quite agree," Draco answered his surprised gasp.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, attempting to move.

"That's a BLOODY GOOD QUESTION," Draco shouted to someone who wasn't seen.

Harry looked around at his surroundings; they were in the entrance of a cave, against a back wall.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE BEYOND DEAD, MARINA!" Draco shouted at the cave's entrance.

Harry heard the three giggling girls, and they came into view the sun making their skin glow.

"I'd think you would like this, Draco," Marina cooed. "Being chained to your lover and all."

"He's not my lover," Harry protested in disgust.

"Oh feisty," Carrie laughed.

"Let us go!" Harry demanded.

"Seriously, Marina, what is this accomplishing?" Draco asked.

"I just want to have a little fun. I mean, it's been far too long since we played out little games."

"We were children," Draco spat at her. "Maybe you should grow up."

Harry heard Draco let out a murmur of curse words.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to get these chains off the both of us," Draco grimaced. "I can only wield the cuffs that aren't connected to human skin."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

_'I'm not,_' Draco's thought shot through Harry's brain.

"It's the cuff's, Draco," Harry said. They were the reason he could read everyone's mind, and send thoughts. And now Harry could read Draco's thoughts perfectly. He was pissed and inanely worried that Harry would attempt to get away, but hoped he still had the power over the both of them.

_'We'll see about that,_' Harry told him in his mind.

"Bloody hell!" Draco groaned. "Marina, I think you've caused enough damage for one day, just let us go back home."

Marina consulted her sisters, and then smiled. "Fine, fine. But remember, you want the gift, you send me an invitation to your party."

Marina removed the spell that stopped them from moving, and the two stood up.

"You want your bloody invitation you better tell me what the hell is in the goddamn box now!"

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the magic," Marina said. "But believe me; it's very well worth it, even after what I've done to you."

"You have no idea what you've done."

_'You could have just ruined everything that I have worked on!'_

The two boys left the cave, both with the clear thought of overpowering the other.

'_You're not going to get away with this Malfoy.'_

_'I already am, Harry.'_

_'Potter! And I'm not letting you take me back to your bloody house.'_

_'Oh yes you will. You bloody well will! I can't lose this!'_

The two were far enough away from the three Veela girls to be safe that they wouldn't try and stop them from what they both where planning to do. There was a moment when they both stopped walking, and then they sprang into action.

---

**A/N:**

R&R! Hope you enjoyed, that was fun to write. Will update sometime in the future, lol, hopefully sooner then later.


	5. Compromising

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:** Well, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You all make my day. A few personal messages:

**No Sweeter Song –** I'm very glad that you like it so! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aweirdoperson** – ?, anything I can help explain?

**Laura **– LOL, super powers you say? Interesting and intriguing. If it works out you may get your wish, I can't promise anything, lol.

**WindyGalux** – I love cliffies. Thank you for reviewing.

Also thanks to **BabyKeepItSurreal** and all the many others who reviewed before.

**Chapter Five**

Harry lunged at Draco, not exactly sure what he was after, but just after something that would give him the upper hand.

He attempted to slug the boy anywhere and found himself hitting nothing but air. The other boy was trying to restrain him using his one free hand, but Harry was flailing about to much.

The two boys fell to the ground, their hands still chained together and now twisting their arms in uncomfortable positions.

"Bloody hell," he heard Draco mutter.

Harry attempted to twist his hand back around, but found it impossible.

"Stop moving!" Draco hissed.

He didn't want to oblige, but he couldn't find any other way.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," the other boy said.

"Well what do you say we do now?" Harry attempted to stand and failed.

"I said stop moving!" Draco shouted. "Now, hold still."

Harry grimaced but complied as Draco repositioned himself, and ended up straddling his body.

"Get off!" Harry spat at him.

"Working on it," Draco said with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco helped him up, and as his feet got steady on the ground he noticed the wand sticking out of the blonde's back pocket. An idea struck him, and he shuddered at the thought biting his lower lip. He'd have to do what he'd have to do.

The two were eyeing each other carefully again, slowly realizing that attacking each other wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"M-Malfoy," Harry said slowly, trying to put his plan into action.

"Yeah?"

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere."

"So you noticed that too?" Draco said sarcastically.

_'We need to come to a compromise,'_ Harry told him the thought.

Draco raised an eye as the Gryffindor turned to face the boy. He allowed his eyes to gaze down Draco's bare chest and stopped on a rather large bruise that he had given him during their struggle on the ground. His fingers reached out to touch it gently.

"I hurt you," Harry said delicately.

Draco kept quiet, his eyes calculating and watching him.

Harry let his hand trail down his chest to another bruise.

"Stop!" Draco said, his voice cracking, swatting away his hand. "I know what you're trying to do."

He didn't answer, and in response he pulled Draco closer, leaning up to his mouth.

_'We're compromising," _Harry said, and he kissed Draco full on the lips, snaking his free hand to Draco's wand. He snatched it out and immediately pushed him away, wand directly at Draco's chest.

Draco stared at him in shock for a moment, and then his face broke into an amused grin.

"You bastard!" Draco laughed.

"You're going to follow me back to my house and you're going to cooperate with anyone who can help us get out of these cuffs."

"What, are you going to stun me, Harry?" Draco asked. "Do you know how much work it's going to be to drag my unconscious body around?"

These words registered to Harry, and now that he had the wand, he didn't know what he was supposed to threaten him with.

"What makes you think I care about dragging your body around?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you could, but good luck with that, now give me my wand back."

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding right? I'm not just going to hand back your-"

Draco lunged at his face, kissing him roughly and grabbed the wand back from Harry's surprised and shocked hands.

"Compromise, Harry," Draco said, a huge smile on his face. "You come back to my home, and I won't have the Weasley family turn up dead over night."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, unsure of what he had just heard. _Did he really just threaten me?_

Draco didn't answer, instead he tugged on his handcuffed hand to tell him to move.

"And you try kissing me again, or anything funny like that and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Harry stayed silent, moving down the hill, side by side next to his chained enemy. What was he to do now?

---

As the two boys Apparated into the Malfoy Manor entrance hall, Draco grumbled to himself carefully, making sure he wasn't sending any thoughts to Harry on accident. He was upset at how much control the boy had over him, and how much self-control it took for him to take charge of the situation.

He didn't want to threaten the Weasley's, but it was the only way he knew to make Harry obey his commands. Harry loved Ginny, much to his displeasure; there was no way he'd allow Ginny to get hurt.

Now that they were safely back at the Malfoy Manor he didn't know what he should do. What would Snape say if he saw the handcuffs on both of them? Should he try to get them off himself first?

"Do you have a key or something?" Harry asked.

"No, I told you I don't know how to get them off of us," Draco said. "Let's try my Library, there might be something there."

The two entered Draco's well-lighted Library, there were aisles of shelves all with thousands of books, and it rivaled the Hogwarts library in size.

"Gretch," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing behind his round spectacles.

There was a soft _pop_ and a House Elf named Gretch appeared, he was scruffier then most House Elves and all his hair was gray indicating that he was very old indeed.

"Yes master, Malfoy?" Gretch said in scratchy voice.

"Find me as many books as you can on magical initiation gifts," Draco said.

"Of course sir, it would be my pleasure, Young Mister Malfoy," Gretch said and hurried off down the rows of books.

"Have a seat," he told Harry who wasn't moving.

"How lazy are you, Malfoy? You have to send a House Elf to do your research for you?"

Draco raised an eye as they sat, and Gretch quickly hurried towards them with a pile of books. "And being lazy has never been more effective."

He grinned triumphantly, after all, how did Harry expect him to find anything in a place like this?

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, not admitting that Draco was right.

"Grab a book, Potter," Draco said smugly. "And here's your incentive, if you find the book with the key to getting this off of us, then you'll be able to free yourself from the cuffs, and guess where I'll still be?"

He paused, wondering why he had just said that...that was completely right...Maybe he should get the House Elf to do the research as well.

"The one with the wand?" Harry said bitterly, snatching up a book.

"Exactly right," he said, relived at that realization. _Lucky I didn't say that thought to him_.

They sat reading in silence for a while, and as he picked up his fifth book, he paused in boredom. His mind was wandering back the morning when Harry had woken up next to him. Because of the handcuffs Harry had been able to read him not just send him thoughts.

He attempted this now, watching Harry quietly, and surprisingly, nothing came, he still had no idea what Harry was thinking. Ever since he had taken Harry home last night he wasn't able to understand a single thing going through his mind, and this was driving him insane.

_'Why can't I understand how he's feeling?" _

"What?" Harry said, turning away from the book.

"Nothing," he said, turning back to his book.

He didn't want him to know that the handcuffs weren't having the same effects on him. And by thinking this, he knew Harry understood it.

"Well, Malfoy, I don't understand it either, but if you pick up a book and stop staring at me for more then two seconds then we might figure it out!"

"You're just so very good looking, Harry, I can't help it," Draco said toyingly.

"You're a prat, Malfoy," Harry spat. "I mean, honestly. Why me? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I can't," he answered.

'_Because I love you and I need you.'_

'_Why do you love me?'_ His eyes watched him carefully, ready to read any thought that entered Draco's mind.

_Don't think_. He told himself. _Don't let tell him. Don't think about how every time he gets upset he gets that determined look in his eye. No stop! Don't think. Don't...or how he has so much strength when everything is falling down aro-Shit! _

_"_Stop looking at me!" he shouted at him.

And he broke into a laughter filled smile that melted his heart, but he couldn't touch him because Harry would freak out. And he hated his life because of that.

_Why can't he just love me? Why do I have to be my father's son? Why must I do everything that is expected of me?_

_Because if I had things my way, I'd have Harry in a heart beat. _

"I don't understand you, Malfoy," Harry said, watching him still with a smile, but it quickly died away. "You tell me openly that you love me," Harry paused to grimace. "But then you refuse to tell me why. What's the point?"

"I have my dignity, Potter. I don't want you knowing every secret that I posses," Draco spat.

_'Unless you really want to know_' he said, and then cursed himself. "We have to get these handcuffs off, now!"

Harry simply nodded, and both turned back to their books.

Time passed and still they found nothing in the many volumes they went through.

"Excuse me, Mister Malfoy, sir," Gretch interrupted.

"What?" Draco asked wearily.

"Mister Severus Snape has announced dinner, sir's. He requests that you join him immediately." Gretch bowed low

_'Well you can tell Mister Snape that he's an arse and we don't want to,"_ he muttered in his head, and Harry looked at him oddly.

"Tell him we'll be right down in a moment. That is all, Gretch," he dismissed the creature passively.

"You hate Snape?" Harry asked, his voice was clearly perturbed.

"Don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

_'Yes, I really do_.'

Harry frowned but followed the Slytherin out of the Library.

Now he had to decide if they were going to hide their situation from Snape, or tell him outright.

"What are you worrying about?" Harry asked, clearly reading him again.

He grumbled for a moment, and then said, "Snape, do you want to ask him for help?"

The reason he was so against Snape knowing about the handcuffs was because of how much he was already indebted to Snape for saving his life, and he didn't want to give him anything more to use against him.

"Will he be able to get them off?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," he answered honestly.

"Then no," Harry said.

_'Snape's solution might be to cut off one of our own hands.'_

And Draco silently agreed, he had no idea what type of solution Snape would come up with.

The two entered the dining room, and were thankful to find Snape nowhere in sight. Harry sat in one seat, and in order for him to be able to sit as well he had to bring his chair almost uncomfortably close to Harry's, or would have been so if he didn't like him.

Snape came in handing a handful of letters to a House Elf, "Take these to the appropriate places," Snape order the Elf and the Elf nodded graciously and took off from the room.

Snape turned to look at the table, and his eyes fell on the two boys sitting at the dining table.

---

Snape frowned and averted his eyes from the two boys who were sitting oddly close.

Maybe this was Draco's idea of a joke, testing to see how far he could go with the boy in front of him. And where did he draw the line before he knew Draco wouldn't come back?

He seated himself at the head of the table, and as he did, three House Elves came in holding plates of food. As the food was placed in front of them, and there was a clanking of silverware, Snape noticed the worried silence that was hanging in the air.

He glanced at the two boys who were staring at their plates, and then one of them jerked their head around, giving a very angry glance to the other.

"I bloody won't 'just do that'!" shouted Harry, and then he looked at Snape guiltily and turned back to his plate grumbling.

_What is going on?_ Snape wondered staring at the two of them, they were acting very oddly indeed. He peered over the table, to try and see if they were holding hands, and realized he didn't want to know.

He looked back down to his food, and ate in silence, and still the boys stayed silent as well, occasionally sending each other glares or horrified looks.

_'Stop thinking so much or Snape is going to hear us,' _a voice echoed in his head.

Snape looked up, and turned to see who had said that.

_'Oh shit!' _

Snape's eyes narrowed at the two boys who were staring determinedly down at their plates looking very guilty.

_Sending thoughts? _Snape thought wildly. _But how? And why are they sitting so close together...Isn't Potter supposed to be kept at a safe distance just in case he tried to retaliate...Oh dear Lord! The handcuffs! Where are those bloody handcuffs?_

"Malfoy!" Snape barked.

Draco's head shot up.

"Stand up," Snape ordered, his eyes watching him closely. "Not you, Potter!"

Harry sat back down, but still Draco hesitated to move.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"I err, sir..." Draco took a deep breath. "I can't unless Harry stands to."

Snape grimaced at the boy saying his name, but ignored it. "And why is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm..." Draco trailed off. "Because my cousin handcuffed us together..."

_Bloody fucking hell! _Snape stood up from the table, and hurried off to his chambers in the house. _It can't be. Why them? Not bloody them! If it affects them like this...It can't be!_

Snape slammed his door to his chamber and began to search desperately around for a book.

---

Harry and Draco eyed each other curiously. Draco had never seen Snape look so panic stricken before.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco said. "But whatever it is he doesn't look too happy about it."

"I wonder if he knows how to get these off," Harry wondered aloud.

"I hope so," Draco muttered. "I actually enjoy my personal space...Imagine if we have to take a shower togeth...hey, actually that's not a bad-"

"Don't you say it, Malfoy!" Harry sputtered, horrified at the very thought.

_'Doesn't sound so bad to me,'_ Draco mused. _Damn it! Stop sending thoughts!_

It wasn't that he cared if Harry heard what he had to think, it just felt oddly personal to be sharing his every thought.

"Where do you think Snape went?" Harry asked, craning his neck down the hall.

Harry began to lean too far back into his chair, and before he could stop him, Harry tumbled backwards, taking Draco in his chair with him.

"Ouch! Nice going!" he grumbled.

"Ouf, sorry!" Harry said, sitting up.

"Malfoy, Potter! Get up," Snape snapped at them as he came into the room, his robes flying dramatically behind him as he entered. "And take a seat. I have something to talk to you about. Before your mother gets home."

Draco and Harry quickly scrambled to their feet with a lot of difficulty, set up their chairs, and then sat in their seats. Snape's eyes were blazing with fury, and they had no idea what he was about to tell them.

"Potter," Snape said, and the boy jumped beside him.

"Err, yes?" Harry said.

"Have your Occulamency skills been acting up since Mr. Malfoy put those cuffs on you?"

"Occulamency?" Harry whispered. "I didn't think it was that, sir. But yeah, I guess it has."

Snape took in a huge sigh, and looked if at all possible more worried and angry then before.

"What's going on?" Draco drawled. He had had no idea Harry knew Occulamency, since when had he been learning it?

"Why would you lock yourself together with this boy?" Snape's nostrils flared.

"I didn't, my cousin Marina did!" he answered crossly.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she's a bitch."

"Do you know how to get these off?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I," Snape paused for a moment before he continued and even Draco was more intrigued then before. Snape had never acted like this, never been unsure when speaking to either of them before. "I believe you should read this."

Snape hesitated for a moment, and then sat down a dusty book in front of them, it fell open to his bookmarked page, and the two boys learned over curiously to read.

Draco's jaw dropped, and he felt Harry go limp from astonishment next to him.

"No, no way! No fucking way, Malfoy!" Harry's tone was soft and full of fear. "No bloody way!"

But Draco's stomach was still flipping, quite overwhelmed by what he just read.

Harry startled again. "No way! What kind of sick joke is this?!"

**A/N:**

By reviewing you give me more incentive to write :nudge nudge: lol, well, please R&R, tell me what you thought.


	6. Magical Connections

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:** So much THANKS to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!!! I was gone for two days and it made me happy to come back and see all of your lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

"It's not a joke, Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry blinked and read one last time to make sure he was correct.

_The gifts received during Magical Initiation's have always been _

_considered spiritually and physically binding. Territh Melgram took_

_a deeper look into the production and connection these items hold _

_to their owners._

_Territh's research showed that while the Initiation gift is mostly _

_just for show, proof that one has passed their tests, it is also deeply _

_connected to the soul of it's owner. Each owner's own personal gift is _

_ever binding and everlasting to its master, it's magic will never die away. _

_The gift is so powerful, that when another wizard - being sexually or just _

_mentally, connected to this owner, they will find that when this gift is used upon them them has a way of binding the two souls together forever. _

_The power in both wizards will begin to feed off each other, _

_growing stronger. Their souls will meld into one, and they will become _

_essentially one being of existence. Their perfect souls connected will face _

_every triumph and defeat together. This can be a very powerful weapon, _

_and it can also be very dangerous. Both wizards will be affected when _

_the other is, and can put both in harm's way._

_The point of an Initiation is most often to prove that one has _

_become connected with the power of the ritual. To become fully _

_connected to this power, the gift given at Initiation has a way of wanting _

_to be complete. In a way that defies many magical and otherworldly _

_rules, this gift has a way of bending the universe to get what it most _

_desires. It will call upon the soul that it needs so that it can bind them _

_together forever, therefore creating its perfect balance._

_More on Initiation gifts page 273. _

_Sweet Merlin, no! _Harry thought desperately. He couldn't be connected to _Malfoy_. There was no way. This book was wrong, or there must have been a HUGE mistake. He wasn't attracted to Malfoy, they had nothing in common. This was just bloody wrong.

Draco was quiet, and Harry was actually getting upset because of it. He wanted Draco to say something dumb, so that he could scream at him. He wanted the handcuffs off this instant so that he could leave. He wanted everything to be a horrible nightmare.

"Say something!" Harry shouted at him.

Draco still stayed quiet.

"Calm down, Potter," Snape said.

"Calm? How the hell can I stay fucking calm when this stupid book is telling me I'm going to be essentially one person with Draco Malfoy!"

Snape blinked a few times as if thinking. "Draco, I need to talk to you about this book and what it says, are you listening?"

Draco didn't answer, his eyes staring off at nothing, he's facing in utter disbelief. Harry took the opportunity to read him; he wanted to know what he was thinking.

He found a mixture of emotions, the most of which was fear, but there was so much of other feelings, like bliss, hope, anxiety, confusion, and amusement that he couldn't read where the fear was coming from.

"Malfoy you stupid boy! Pay attention!" Snape ordered.

Draco snapped his head back to reality. "What?"

"I need you to listen to me."

"Why did you show us this?" Draco asked.

'_By showing us thi,s doesn't it make it more likely for me to betray you?'_ Draco said to both Snape and Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't answer it. "I showed it to you because I wanted to stress what it says at the end. You will become essentially one. That means, Malfoy, if Potter is hurt, you'll be hurt."

Harry cringed at the thought. He could be killed if Draco was killed.

"If you run away, I'll find you, and I'll torture you till you can't remember your own name, and guess who else will feel this same pain? That's right, it will be Potter. Just keep that in mind Draco, no matter where you go, you're always going to be expected to do what's right by us, not by him. Because you're not going to want him to get hurt."

"I..." Draco said softly. "I can't do this!" He started to stand and found his hand still holding him back.

"You will do what you have to, or you will face the consequences," Snape said. "Can you let him be tortured to save his life?"

Snape got up from the table at these words and he left them quite alone.

The silence was the longest Harry had ever encountered before. He had never felt more scared and confused in his life. He didn't want to be connected to Draco. That would mean something he didn't even want to think about.

Every time Harry opened his mouth to speak, he found that he couldn't say anything. This continued for an hour's time. They didn't move, they didn't speak, until finally Draco broke the silence.

"Harry?" he said.

He gulped, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "What?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Huh?"

"How are you feeling about this?"

"Revolted," was the only word he could get out.

"Right," Draco said. "Doesn't it intrigue you a little? To know that we really do have a connection, one that runs so deep that-"

"-That nothing," Harry said, keeping his voice calm, though he really wanted to scream. "The book is a bunch of rubbish."

'_No it's not._' Draco turned away.

"Does this book say how to get the cuffs off?" he asked, hopeful.

"Let me see." Draco flipped the book to 273 and again to another page. They both leaned in to read.

---

_The Magical Initiation Handcuff's are easily used by its owner _

_and can be commanded by their will. When these handcuff's _

_are used on the souls second half it is only possible to remove _

_the Handcuff's if both minds are perfectly in tune as they _

_should be. When used on a soul that is not connected to the _

_owner's own, then all they have to do is will the handcuff's _

_off._

Draco read the passage silently and then pulled away from the table when he had finished.

He and Harry were Soul Mates; the book as good as told him it was so. Now it was up for Harry to realize it as well.

The only trouble with all of this was Snape's threat. Now, no matter if Harry realized his feelings or not. No matter how he felt about Harry, Harry was still going to be used to help Voldemort take over the Wizarding World. Only now, Draco wasn't going to allow him to be killed, because his life was on the line as well.

"Try to will the cuff's off!" Harry said desperately. "Have you tried that yet?"

"No, Harry, I've wanted these on all along, I love it when you can read my thoughts. And I'm completely looking forward to my mother coming home and seeing us like this."

"Damn you Malfoy! I'm being serious; you have to will them off!"

"I can't, your mind it not in tune with mine, clearly," he huffed.

"It doesn't have to be if we're not connected like that," Harry said.

He knew that Harry was terrified of being connected to him. Especially because of everything that had happened in the passed 24 hours not counting their past back at Hogwarts.

But if the book was right, then every sign pointed to him and Harry being together. This was terrifying and exciting. He could be with his love, and he knew eventually Harry would warm up to him, he had to.

"The only way to get these cuffs off," he said, watching him closely. "Is for you to realize you love me."

Harry didn't look at him, just stared at the table cloth. "Or maybe it's for your to realize we have nothing in common," Harry murmured.

He suppressed a smile at Harry's stubbornness.

"Tell me, Harry," Draco said. "Do you really find _us_ so absurd? I didn't hear you complaining when I brought you here."

"I was drunk!"

"Not exactly the point, love," he laughed. "Most guys, if I were to hit on them, even if they were drunk still wouldn't kiss me like you did."

"I was trying to forget something, I needed something to hold onto," Harry said softly.

"Did it work?" he asked. "Did you forget?"

"I...I don't know," Harry said, sighing.

"You're attracted to me, face it," Draco said. "It's the only way."

"I'm not attracted to you!" Harry shouted.

"Oh?" he raised an eye. He wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted Harry to want him.

He took out his wand, and muttered a spell on his summoned shirt that they had put on earlier. They had put it on before Snape had entered the dining room, when they had realized that they shouldn't be shirtless as well as in leather pants when he saw them.

The shirt vanished from both Harry and himself, and he stood up, taking Harry with him.

"Ouch!" Harry said as he went.

He stood in front of the Gryffindor, his wrist bleeding a little from the cuffs.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"No," Harry said, his eyes looking everywhere but his.

"Why?" Draco smirked. "Are you afraid that you might like what you see?"

He grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders and finally the boys eyes landed on him.

"I'm not afraid," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Let me go."

He moved his hands away, stepping back just enough to give them space.

_'He does have a nice body.' _

"No! I don't mean that!" Harry said quickly, and he cursed under his breath.

He smirked. "Don't fight it, Harry. The more you want me, the faster we get these cuffs off."

"Excuse me, Young Mister Malfoy, sir," Gretch said, standing next to him a small package in a brown paper bag in his hand. "This came for you just now, sir."

"Who from?" he asked, finally looking at the Elf.

"From your cousin, Sir," Gretch said, bowing. "Would you like it now?"

"Just put it on the table," Draco dismissed.

Gretch set the package on the table, and then bowed himself from the room.

"Why does your cousin keep giving you gifts if you hate each other?" Harry asked, his eyes on the package.

"We don't hate each other, we just like to mess with each other," Draco said. "And don't change the subject."

"I can't tell you anything other then how I feel, Malfoy. And I don't want to feel attracted to you, I don't think I am, and you need to forget me ever loving you," Harry said vehemently.

He stared at him, angry and hurt for a moment, then turned to the package and opened it up to see two strange bottles filled with a clear substance and a letter. He pulled out the letter, and made sure Harry couldn't read it before he opened it.

_My Dearest Cousin,_

_We may have gone a bit far with the cuffs, I'm sorry for that. I was just sent word from one Severus Snape that these cuffs have caused more troubles then I presumed. These potion's here will sort some things out (I recommend you do not tell Snape about them, these are for your wishes not his). I think you know what they are and how to use them. Also, tell this Snape I don't appreciate being talked to in such a manner. I am a Malfoy after all. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cousin Marina._

He folded the letter and looked up at Harry.

"Why can't you just give it a shot?"

---

"Give what a shot?" Harry asked. He looked over at the letter Draco had closed and frowned. What was that about?

"Us," Draco said. "What's so wrong?"

"What's so wrong is many things, Malfoy," Harry stated. "One, you're Draco Malfoy. Two, you're a complete bastard. Three, you're a guy. And four, I already love someone else."

"They've moved on," he spat. "Why can't you?"

"Because I can't alright!" Harry snapped. "Why can't you move on?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he took up the brown paper bag.

"It's getting late, we should sleep," Draco said.

"I'm not sharing the bed with you," he said.

"Well it's either the bed, the couch, or the floor," Draco growled. "Take your pick."

Harry turned away, upset that Draco was right. They needed sleep, and he was feeling very exhausted from the long day.

"Fine, whatever Malfoy," he grumbled.

The two started towards the Entrance Hall, and both startled when the front door opened and Narcissa walked in. Her eyes fell on her son, and then traveled to him.

He gulped, what was she going to say to this?

"Draco," she said softly.

"I can explain, mother," Draco said quickly, his voice full of worry.

"Please do," she said, her eyes falling to the handcuffs.

"Marina-"

"Your cousin is a nuisance to this family," Narcissa said. She knew what had happened the moment Marina's name was mentioned. "Transfigure yourself some clothes, and take those _things _off."

"I umm, I can't mother," Draco said. "Well, I can get the clothes, but the handcuffs won't come off."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"It's impossible right now to get them off, the book that explains it is in the kitchen," Draco said. Harry could tell he was avoiding the fact that these cuffs bond their souls together.

_I bet she doesn't approve of this_, he thought.

"I will take a look," Narcissa muttered. "But I would suggest you find a way to get them off soon, Draco. Your father is coming home tomorrow for dinner."

**A/N:**

Reviews are definitely lovely, so please R&R and tell me what you think.

Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


	7. Drop of Poison PART ONE

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:**

The reason I'm doing this chapter in two parts is because I REALLY wanted to update and I'm not going to be home all of Friday or Saturday. So, here's a little bit of the chapter, some cliff hangers, some new questions to ponder.

Personalized messages in A/N at bottom.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven PART ONE**

Draco watched his mother leave, his stomach tightening in fear. Not only was his father going to come home and find him like _this. _But his mother was going to find out how he really felt about Harry.

Of course, he assumed she knew some of the basics of his feelings for him, but he had never out rightly told her. That was a HUGE NO in the Malfoy house. You didn't have feelings for guys. You frankly didn't have feelings period.

He continued up the stairs, wondering how he was going to get the handcuffs off. He had to get Harry to cooperate. There weren't many ways he could do that. He could make a potion...but that didn't seem likely or plausible, especially because Harry would be right next to him while he was making it.

But, he did have one thing, it was in the brown paper bag his cousin had given him. That potion could work, maybe. He had dismissed it at the time, but it was starting to be more appealing every second.

Suddenly, Draco remembered about Harry's ability to read his thoughts, so he tried to think of anything but what he was now planning, which was proving difficult.

"What did your mother mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice constricted through his teeth. "Lucius is coming for dinner?"

"Exactly what she said," he said simply.

His father was supposed to be in Azkaban, he knew that. But he also knew his father had been planning to break out for a long time. It wasn't much of a surprise to hear that he was coming home.

"How did he get out?" Harry asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. My thought is cleverly, but you never know."

"You're so insufferable, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

_That potion will have to do._

"What are you planning?" Harry asked suspicious.

"I, what do you mean, Harry?" he asked innocently.

"I _mean_, what are you planning?" the Gryffindor asked again.

'_Why can't you just stop worrying about it for a moment?' _he thought to Harry.

"We have other pressing matters to deal with. All of which you must help me with because you're handcuffed to my arm," Draco said before Harry could respond.

"What matters?" Harry asked.

They entered his bedroom, and he shut the door behind them. Harry snapping back as he tried to move in without him.

"My mother and father," he said, laughing slightly at Harry. "In a moment, my mother is going to read that book...and it's all over."

"What's all over?"

"My life, basically Harry," he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "She doesn't really know about how I feel about you, or the opposite sex for that matter."

"So, you're saying that – "

"That my mum is probably receiving the shock of her life right now. Though I'm pretty sure she understands some of what has happened," he said. "I talk enough about you."

Harry's eyes went up in complete surprise. "Talk about me?"

"You know. That whole, 'Potter gives me that look that says he thinks he's-so-obviously-better-than-me countless times a day.' 'Potter can't really fly a broomstick, he only gets lucky.' And, 'Potter has those wretched friends, he ought to ditch the whole lot of them.' Or the best, which I'm sure gave away the most, 'Potter broke up with his girlfriend, 'bout time.' I bet my mum got a real kick out of that one. She never knows what to say when I bring you up anymore."

"You're mental," Harry muttered. "How did you find out I broke up with Ginny?"

He scowled at her name, jealousy striking through him. "I have my ways, Harry darling."

"Eck, don't," Harry hissed. "What do you want me to do about your parents? It's not like I told you to be in love with me."

"And it's not like they give a damn about that point," he replied calmly. "Maybe I could just avoid the issue; Malfoy's tend to enjoy partaking in that extreme."

"Or, you could talk to her about it?" Harry suggested. "Maybe...Except I don't know your family Malfoy, so I can't really tell you anything except that I'm exhausted."

"Fine," he hissed. "I'll deal with it."

"How are we sleeping?" Harry asked, looking at the bed.

"Same as last night." He grinned fondly at the memory. "Only, you're now handcuffed to me. That's a slight kink status shift."

"You're disgusting," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Or just more fun than you're used to. Little Weaselette not like it rough and hard?"

"Oh Merlin! Shut up!"

_'Why the hell does he want to know?' _Harry yelled at himself for Draco to hear.

_'Why don't you want to talk about it?' _Draco asked. _'Uncomfortable?'_

"Quite completely," Harry mumbled, crawling onto the bed first.

He watched him crawl, the leather pants he noticed, fitted the Gryffindor perfectly.

_At least Marina knows her stuff. _

"Stop staring," Harry said, his cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

He grinned to himself, and crawled into bed next to him. Harry lay as far away as possible, which wasn't very far, given the amount of chain space they had between them.

As the two found themselves slowly drifting off, he heard Harry mutter something that sounded like, "I better not find you on top of me in the morning," but the words came out very slurred.

"I'll do my best," he muttered back, barely opening his mouth.

The two shut their eyes and fell into a quick sleep.

---

The next morning Draco transfigured them new clothes. Harry watched the other boy trembling slightly as he did his morning ritual of combing his perfect hair. Harry didn't even bother with his hair, knowing perfectly well that nothing he did would fix it.

"What takes you so bloody long?" he groaned as Malfoy played with his blonde hair.

Draco stood up and set the brush down, his face was contorted to look placid, but Harry could see the fear shinning through. Draco was terrified of seeing his mother at breakfast. And even more terrified of seeing his father at dinner.

They entered the Dinning Hall after Gretch announced the coming of breakfast. Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Snape?" he asked, keeping an eye out for him.

Draco didn't answer, clearly perplexing on the events that were about to commence.

They took their seats at the table.

"Don't say a word," Draco hissed at him. There were footsteps heard coming down the stairs. Narcissa entered, and she smiled warmly to them.

"Good morning," she said to Draco.

Even Harry's heart skipped. This certainly was not what he had been expecting, especially after all of Draco's fuss.

"What?" Draco asked, then he shook his head. "I mean, hello mother."

"Lovely day, don't you think?" she said fakely. "I've decided to work in the garden today, so your father may enjoy it."

"That's lovely," Draco said, a fake smile across his face.

Harry hated watching this act from the both of them. It was simply absurd and made no sense. How could two people be so fake?

A chime in another room brought out the food, and Harry took a delectable bite of eggs and ham. The Malfoy's House Elves were amazing cooks; even the ones at Hogwarts couldn't make the meal taste so good.

"What time will father be joining us tonight? Draco asked, his plastered face of sincerity almost faltering.

"About five this evening," Narcissa said warmly.

'_Why isn't she saying anything?_' Draco's thoughts sent to him.

He looked at him, but chose not to say anything. Draco gave him a glare that clearly meant for him to not look at him.

"That's nine hours, Draco," she said warningly but innocently. It was the first subtle mention of the handcuffs all morning. She was clearly meaning for them to get the handcuffs off in those hours.

"Of course, nine hours _should_ be plenty of time," Draco said assuredly.

_Nine hours? He's pretty confident, now isn't he? _That meant that Draco had nine hours to get Harry to fall madly in love with him, or at least admit his true feelings.

'_Never going to happen,' _he told Draco. '_You'll just have to think my way.'_

Draco didn't answer or give any sign that he had heard this. Instead, the Slytherin reached over for the saltshaker and his elbow found contact with his goblet of juice. It began to spill all over. Draco made a fury of movement trying to clean it up. Harry reached for his napkin as the juice rolled down towards him.

"Nice one," Harry muttered.

'_I said no talking.' _

He glared at him, and turned back to the table. He continued to soak up the juice, and splashed off the amount that had fallen into his lap. As Harry continued to struggle for a few minutes, Draco finally took up his wand, and muttered a spell, wiping the tablecloth and him clean.

"There," Draco said. "Easily fixed."

The gray eyes were on him, staring fixatedly as if waiting for something.

"Can I have some of your juice?" Draco asked, reaching his hand out.

"No," he said quickly, snatching up his goblet. Malfoy wasn't going to get anything else out of him that couldn't be helped. Not if he could help it. He took a long gulp of the drink and smacked his lips.

"Wanker," Draco hissed, and then called in Gretch to refill his glass.

Breakfast shortly ended, and when it had, Draco told him that they needed to speak with Snape.

"What for?" he asked.

"I have things to do around here, Harry, and if you're not going to cooperate then I need to get them done."

"What is it what you have to do?" he asked, following Draco up to Snape's room.

"You'll see," Draco said tauntingly, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Snape called.

They opened the door to see Snape surrounded by books and potions.

"What's going on?" Draco's face fell.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, looking up. "I need you to finish the rest of what you have, make Potter help, it'll go quicker that way."

"Right," Draco said.

_What am I helping with?_

"What are _you_ working on?" Draco asked Snape curiously.

"A potion to counteract those chains," Snape said. "Now hurry along, we need those all done by today so your mother can send them out."

"Okay."

Snape then waffled on about how Malfoy parties were fruitless and wasteful.

Draco ignored him, and went to an old armoire. He took out a giant bag that was seemingly light – clearly spelled to be so.

"Come along then," Draco said seductively. "I'll show you what a real Malfoy party is all about."

Harry frowned, now slightly curious to know what was going on. He followed him down the hall, and stopped short when he felt a sharp pang in his head. But it was not in his scar.

"You okay?" Draco asked when his hand got yanked back from Harry standing still.

He stood for a moment, trying to think, and then the paining sensation subsided. "That was weird..."

"What?" Draco asked mildly.

"I just got this headache for a moment," he said. Then he shook his head.

"You okay now?" Draco asked. The boy's face soft and concerned, gray beautiful - no, dull eyes, were watching him.

He couldn't think much or concentrate to hear what Draco was thinking, so he just shrugged.

"I'm fine now."

He followed Draco to his room and somewhat curiously – and upset with himself for feeling so – waited for Malfoy to tell him what was in the magical bag.

**A/N:**

Please R&R! Thanks.

Thank you all who read and reviewed:

**PunkaStreetRat- **Yes, I like them Bonded together too :D

**Purely Hufflepuff –** That question will be answered soon.

**Quick like bunnies- **Thank you. :D

**I'm a misfit**- Thanks, I will :)

**No Sweeter Song –** lol, I like the word ingenious, thank you a lot.

**Aweirdoperson** – lol, umm...just so you know, this is a H/D story, so will most probably (most definitely – I am almost positive) that these two are going to end up together. So, if you don't like to read slash, I might suggest not reading this story, unless you really want to. But, thank you for your reviews.

**MagicalWinry **– Actually, they will have a scene where they talk to each other, but that is a bit later. And do you mind if I use you shower idea? It will be later in the story if I can fit it in. It was really amusing and I LOVE the idea. :D Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Raven –** Aw, thank you. Narcissa is pretty much in denial lol. And Lucius will be in soon. Thank you for reviewing!

I will be back on Sunday, and hopefully I can finish the second part then. ((crosses fingers)).


	8. Drop of Poison PART TWO

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message:**

Here is part two of two. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**I'm a misfit **– Thank you.

**Gbheart –** It really is annoying to watch people being fake , but that's the Malfoy's for you.

**Magical Winry – **Thank you for letting me use your idea. And thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter Seven PART Two**

Draco was pulling out costumes of all shapes and sizes. There were realistic werewolf masks, and fake vampire teeth that were actually very sharp.

"What kind of party are you having?" Harry asked.

He grinned at Harry. "It's a Halloween party," he answered. "And the guest of honour...is Halloween himself."

When Harry didn't drop his jaw in amazement he knew that the boy had no idea what this meant.

"You've never heard of Halloween?" he asked.

"I've heard of the holiday," Harry answered. "But there's an actual person?"

"Just as there is a Christmas and Valentine and Easter," he said. "They're highly respected elders; they never come to Earth except on special occasions and their one special day. This year, we're hosting Halloween's party at the Malfoy Manor."

"That's interesting," Harry said, not sounding as impressed as Draco felt he should.

"It's a very huge honour," he drawled. "Now, you're going to help me make costumes."

"I don't know how to sew," Harry muttered.

He chuckled. "You don't have to. Mostly you're just going to categorize what we already have. _I'll _be making the costumes. What do you want to be?"

"When is this?" Harry asked ignoring his question.

"In a few days on Halloween you nit," he said coolly. "Now, what do you want to be?"

"I don't care," Harry hissed.

"You sure?" he asked, hoping Harry's stubbornness would hold through.

"I'm sure, Malfoy."

A sly smile slid across his lips. "Great, then you'll just wear whatever I make you."

"What? No, I'll be a-"

"Too late, Harry. You already told me you don't care," he smirked.

Harry tried to protest, but it didn't help his case. He was going to get Harry to wear whatever he wanted.

"Now get to sorting," he told him, and then began to work on his cousin's costume."

They were working for an hour in silence, but all the while, he could tell Harry was reading him. Therefore, he tried his best to keep his mind blank, only thinking of the party and the costumes. Occasionally his thoughts wondered to his father, but that didn't really matter either.

"What's your father going to do when he sees us?" Harry asked.

"I don't really want to think about it," he drawled, shuddering.

"Your mom's reaction wasn't so bad," Harry said.

"My mom was out of her mind when she saw us. She just chose to ignore it until my father and her consult each other."

He made yet another costume, and he was beginning to remark upon his speed for this mundane task. The magic seemed to have tripled and he knew the cause of this was the handcuffs.

The door to his room opened, and Severus Snape was staring down at them, a potion in hand.

"Potter!" he barked. "Drink this."

"Take it," Draco insisted when Harry didn't move.

Harry grabbed the vial, but didn't drink it.

"It should get the cuffs off of you, Potter," Snape growled. "How is it coming along?" he asked Draco.

"Almost done," he said. "What sort of costume do you want Snape?"

"I'm not going," Snape remarked. "Come find me when you're done." He left out the door with a swish of his cloak.

He turned his eyes to Harry who was eyeing the potion suspiciously.

_'If it'll help get these cuff's off..." _Harry trailed off his thoughts. He took back his head and downed the liquid.

"You know," he said when Harry had swallowed it all. "That if Snape couldn't find a potion to get the potions off, he probably just poisoned you," his voice was steady. "Because if the chains haven't taken too much of a hold on me, then he can kill you and not hurt me too bad."

"What?" Harry looked mortified. "Are you saying he just..."

"I dunno what he just did," he said shrugging.

"You're a liar," Harry spat. "You wouldn't be this calm if he just poisoned me."

"And why's that, Harry?"

"Because you don't want me dead."

Draco almost growled at this, knowing it was the truth. However, he kept his composer soft. "Think what you like."

"Oh Merlin! Did he really poison me?" Harry asked terrified.

Draco didn't respond and continued to make the costumes, feeling Harry's frightful eyes upon him.

"Look, I'm sure you're-" he started.

Harry collapsed sideways into a pile of clothes, shaking like mad.

"Harry?" he shouted. "Are you okay?" He pulled the boy up, and yet he was still shivering and turning ice cold. "Oh Gods! Harry, it's going to be okay."

He knew what he had to do. He stood up, taking Harry carefully.

"M-M-alfoy?" Harry stuttered.

"Come on."

Draco led Harry through the castle and straight to Snape. He threw open the door, to find Snape looking at them.

"Give me the cure now!" Draco shouted. "You're killing him!"

Snape's eyes were wide, as if he hadn't expected to see the sight of them.

He suddenly felt his own body going icy cold. He was losing feeling in his legs.

"You're killing me!" he screamed.

Snape quickly stood up and rushed to them.

"Lay down, lay down the both of you!" Snape said with an amount of concern Draco had never heard the likes of before.

"W-what did you do?" Draco hissed.

Snape conjured a couch. "Hold on." He left their sight as they laid down.

"Why can't I see?" Harry whispered shakily. His voice was weak and made Draco wince.

"He'll cure us, Harry, he will." Draco murmured.

_'I need the potion_,' Draco thought desperately.

He looked at Harry in alarm when he realized he had sent the message to him, but calmed when Harry didn't react.

He needed to hold on, the curing potion would have to wait...The effects would have to stop soon... He felt the warmth slowly enter his body. He was still shivering, but it was enough for him to sit up easily. Harry who was much worse off than he was finally sat up a few minutes later.

"What was that?" Harry's voice croaked, but he sounded a lot stronger than before.

"I dunno," he said.

"Malfoy, Potter?" Snape questioned entering the room again. He had a potion in hand, and he was looking worried.

"I think we're okay," Draco said.

"But the potion didn't work," Harry said disappointed.

His eyes landed on Harry who looked so shaken and weak. He put a hand around his shoulder to tell him...something (he wasn't really sure what).

"Get off." Harry moved uncomfortably.

His hand slid off and he grumbled, "Sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked upset. "He's the one who should be sorry," he spat at Snape. "You bastard! You nearly killed us."

"Yes, well, unfortunately it didn't, Potter," Snape said snidely. "It wasn't a poison I gave you, Potter. It was just a mind-alternating potion. To get you to think like Malfoy for a while. Clearly you're too thick headed for the potion to work."

Harry glowered.

"Your costumes are finished, Snape," Draco spoke, bringing the Potion Master's attention on him.

"You two head down to the infirmary," Snape said. "I'll collect the costumes."

"Infirmary?" Harry asked. "You have your own bloody hospital?"

"It's really small," he said simply. "Tara's is bigger."

"Who is Tara?" Harry asked.

"No one," he replied quickly. _Think of something else. _"I err...Are you feeling better?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Apart from the fact that I'm still stuck with you, I'm fine."

They checked in with the Infirmary. It was a little old woman who came around a curtain to search them over. She found them to be okay, and released them back upstairs. Draco was relieved at the findings even more than Harry was.

As they headed back upstairs, they heard a squeaky voice of Gretch.

"Excuse me, sirs," Gretch said. "Mistress Malfoy is asking that you two get dressed for dinner."

"Right," Draco said, and he felt his stomach grow queasy. They still didn't have the cuffs off...

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

"Face him," he said. "Hope he doesn't murder the both of us."

Harry nodded and Draco quickly transfigured them proper dinning attire. They made their way downstairs. Narcissa was already there, and when she saw the cuffs, her face turned dark.

"Draco!" she screeched in a very un-proper tone that Harry wasn't used to hearing from her. "You're father is going to be here in a few minutes! Are you insane? Do you want him to murder you? Your sick obsession with the boy _has got _to end!"

"Mother, I tried to get them off..."

"I don't bloody care if you tried! You'd didn't get them off! You're responsible for how your father reacts. I'm not going to protect you from his wrath."

'I know you won't," Draco accepted.

"You!" shouted Narcissa, rounding on Harry. "You are not to say a word when my husband arrives unless he speaks directly to you. Otherwise I _will_ have your head."

Harry gulped, feeling a lump in his throat form.

There was a loud knock on the front door, Narcissa gave them one last stern look, and then went to greet her husband.

---

"Don't worry, Harry," Draco said softly. "I won't let my mum or dad harm you."

Harry didn't answer, knowing full well what Draco said wasn't true. He was lying to him to make the situation run more smoothly. Or at least, that's what he was pretty sure he was doing.

He heard Narcissa and Lucius coming to the dining room.

"Dinner is just about to start," Narcissa was heard saying.

They entered the room, and Draco stood still, so Harry didn't move either. Lucius' eyes fell onto the both of them.

"Draco," Lucius said, coming nearer. His cold eyes fell to their chained hands. "And Potter. What a..._predicament,_" he said icily. "I know you were supposed to be housing him Draco...but did you really feel the need to chain yourself to him?" he asked seemingly calm.

"I was afraid he would-"

"Lies, Draco. Will not help you in this matter." Lucius looked like he was going to hit something.

"Marina did it," Draco said honestly. "She thought it would be a cruel joke."

"Cruel indeed," Lucius sneered. "Your mother of course has reminded you of your responsibilities to this family?"

He wasn't sure what Lucius was talking about, but Draco seemed to know.

"Of course, father. I'm ready to accept the terms," he said, but his voice wavered for a moment.

"No doubt. Let's all sit," Lucius demanded. They all did, and Lucius turned to his son. "I will not have defiance in my household. Nor will I allow such grueling disregards to the pure blood laws."

"Of course not father," Draco said, his eyes on his plate.

Lucius' lips thinned, and turned to Harry. "How long have you been here?"

"Erm, this is the second day," he answer wearily.

"And has...my son attempted anything on you–"

"Father!" Draco interrupted. "You can ask me that if you really want to know."

"Silence!" Lucius barked.

"Yes, Draco, honestly. Your father is speaking to your _guest," _she said with venom.

"Well, has he attempted anything that you may consider incorrect?"

_'Please do not answer him, do not answer,' _Draco thought wildly and pleadingly. _'Lie, anything.'_

But as Harry read Lucius he knew that he would know any lie he told, and that it was fruitless to do so. Harry hated Lucius more than ever in that moment.

"Your son has only acted as he saw fit. I consider all his action correctly justified to his character," Harry spat heatedly.

Even Narcissa looked at him surprised.

_'Nice one, Harry_,' Draco thought. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

Lucius' lip curled slightly. "You are lucky that the Dark Lord needs you boy. That sort of tone is not allowed directed at me or any of my family."

He chose to stay quiet at this.

"Take off those chains from your hand Draco, and just chain him to the bloody furniture," Lucius spat to his son.

There was awkward silence.

"I-"

To his surprise, Narcissa spoke up.

"Draco feels that since the chains are already on, thanks to Marina, that it's safer to have him next to him at all times. He almost escaped yesterday. His mind is very strong."

He couldn't believe his ears, Narcissa had just defended her son even though she said she wouldn't. He studied her and realized this was only because she didn't want Lucius' to react in the way she knew he would. Draco would have been kicked out of the house and their family in a moment.

But...didn't he already know Draco had a thing for him? Hadn't that question been blatantly obvious that he knew? Or maybe Lucius just thought that if no one directly said it, then it wasn't true. These Malfoy's all hid from the obvious.

Like the obvious fact that he didn't like Draco. The Slytherin just couldn't seem to accept it.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lucius sneered sarcastically. "But I was talking to my son."

"I'm sorry, Lucius," she said apologizing graciously.

The first course of dinner had been lying on their plates for a while, but they just started to eat it now.

"Gretch." Lucius called, his eyes flickered to Harry as if to warn him that if he tried anything funny like he had with Dobby, he would be severely punished. To the Elf who bustled in quickly, he said. "Tell the kitchen staff that we will be having a dinner party tomorrow evening. And tell the Kaylee that the usual guest list is to be sent out."

"Of course Master, it would be my pleasure, sir," Gretch quickly hurried out of the room.

"Dinner party?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, we have an announcement to make before Halloween," Lucius answered.

"Of course," Narcissa said without questioning. Though Harry knew she wanted to know what it was Lucius was going to announce.

Dinner continued and the talk turned to the pleasant fakeness and Harry hated. But he soon realized it was a lot better than the open hatred and honesty that had been there a few moment before. When dinner finished Lucius and Narcissa retreated for their study and Harry and Draco were left in the dining hall.

Harry turned to Draco, reading him, and realized that he was incredibly nervous about something.

"What's up?" he asked. Then he paused to wonder why he was asking.

"Nothing," Draco said, shrugging it off. "Let's go upstairs."

"Why is everything with you so secret?" he asked annoyed.

"Why is everything with you so open?" Draco spat back. "I don't have to share everything, Harry. Not even with you."

"Fine, whatever," he retorted lamely.

Suddenly he felt a rush of blood to his head. Everything was starting to spin, but he was still coherent.

"Harry?" Draco's voice echoed in his mind.

His head was getting hot this time, instead of cold. His body was breaking into a sweat, and he felt Draco's cold hands grab his body to sit him down. He couldn't see anything but black. But he could hear everything as if magnified.

"It's going to be alright," Draco said.

"I d-don't feel...good," Harry muttered sickly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you."

_Save me how? _Harry thought desperately. Everything was closing in even though it was just black. His temperature was rising steadily, and his stomach began to ache.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise..."

_Harry fell into a dream like state. Everything was glowing bright, and Draco was with him. They were on a grassy field and there were Veela dancing in the distance._

_"My promises aren't made to be broken, Harry. But I can't assure you of anything. My life is too inconstant, things change," Draco told him, his voice angelic._

_"You really have changed. But then again, you haven't," he heard his own voice say._

_"Tell me, Harry. Why can't you love me?"_

_"Tell me why you love me first."_

_"You already know."_

_"Well, you already know why I can't love you." _

_"I wouldn't ask if I knew."_

_"Same goes for me," he said. He didn't know why Draco loved him, it made no sense._

_"Just open your eyes a bit, and you'll see it." Draco said softly, then his voice became worried. "Please Harry, just unchain me."_

_He turned to see Draco chained to a wall and incapable of moving._

_"But. You're the one chaining me..."_

_"Harry, please!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he came face to face with Draco who was sitting over him.

"Oh shit!' he startled. He pushed Draco off, and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch!" Draco mumbled. "What you do that for?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Slowly he remembered feeling ill. "What happened? Who cured me?"

"I did," Draco said. "I told you I would. When are you going to start trusting me?"

They slowly stood up, trying not to twist their chained hands in uncomfortable positions.

"When you prove I can," he said simply. "How did you cure me?"

"I found a potion," Draco answered. "And speaking of trust, Harry..."

"What?" he asked, feeling Draco shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Well, I'm not exactly used to this whole...no shower thing..."

"Oh no, Malfoy! There's no bloody way!" Harry retorted. "We'll both have to wait until-"

"Now you're out of your mind! I'm no filthy Mudblood, I'm not going to go three days without washing. Especially when we're having a dinner party!"

"I'm not taking a shower with you!"

"Well, bleeding get over it because I'm making you!"

"Not with your life you're not!" Harry spat.

"Look, we'll compromise-"

"No, no compromising! There will be no shower, and that's final!"

"Bath or shower Harry, either way, I'm getting clean!"

Harry glared at him, and realized that Draco was going to take him into the bathroom, even if it was by force.

_I hate my bloody life. I hate Draco bleeding Malfoy! _

**A/N:**

Please tell me what you think so far, please R&R.


	9. Mischief Mayhem Soap

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

****

**Author's Message:**

Here's Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

**Chapter Eight**

**---**

"What do you _mean_, 'he's missing?'" the red-haired girl cried out in horror.

"He disappeared after you wedding; no one's seen him or heard from him. Hermione reckons he just needs time alone, but I think something happened," her brother said. "What are we going to do Ginny?"

"I-I...Are you sure no one has spoken to him? Lupin? Mad-Eye? Tonks?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No one," Ron said. "Did you say anything to him that night?"

"What's that mean?" She glared.

"Well, maybe Hermione's right...do you think you said anything to make him want to be alone for a while?"

Ginny grumbled for a moment, but sighed. "We fought...about me being with Dean sort of, and I slapped him and then he went to a bar. I saw..."

"Saw him what?" Ron asked.

"I...I saw him talking to some guy, blonde, and Harry left with him," she said slowly. She didn't mention the kiss, knowing full well that her brother would have a fit if he knew his best friend had kissed a guy.

"Blonde...Ginny, do you think it was Malfoy?"

She thought back, getting more worried by the second. The blonde had been gorgeous and beautiful, such raw beauty...and it was so clearly Malfoy that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

"Oh sweet Gods!" Ginny cried out. "What are we going to do? If Malfoy has him...That means Snape has him!"

From across the kitchen of the Burrow, Dean spoke up for the first time since Harry had been brought up.

"That means You-Know-Who has him," Dean gulped.

Ginny let out a cry.

"We'll save him, Gin," Dean said softly. "Right?"

"We'll get him home," Ron said assuredly. "I just have to contact Lupin. He won't get away with this." He Apparated.

Ginny couldn't believe she hadn't realized the danger he had been in. She had just been so stupidly jealous.

"Gin?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

She slowly looked up. She had been expecting that question, but not so soon, not now.

"I...I love you, Dean," she said. "I have feelings for Harry, but you're my husband, and I will never do anything to hurt you. Harry and I...we're done, for good, I will get over him eventually, I've just never really been given the time. But I want to be with you, and I'm going to make us work. So you don't have to worry about anything, I'm yours forever."

Dean nodded assured, and pulled her into an embrace.

But in the back of her mind, she knew she didn't love him like she loved Harry. She would never love anyone as much. No one could compare, not even her husband. Ginny closed her eyes, holding Dean closer. _Her husband, _she needed to remember that, she had to move on from Harry. After she saved him of course.

---

The bathroom tile was pearly white, scrubbed sparkling clean by House Elves, and the shower alone was huge, having a large dark blue curtain closing it off. The water was running and Draco was in the process of removing his clothes.

They of course had been having a system while the other used the bathroom over the last few days, and that was mostly, "Don't watch or I'll pummel you." But this was different, and Harry hated the idea.

"It's not like you've never showered in the boy's locker room for Quidditch," Draco muttered to the other boy who had blatantly refused to take a shower _with _him.

"I'll stand outside till you're done, thank you very much," Harry had insisted.

"Suit yourself," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Also, we never had to be naked so close in the showers at school," he said. "Or have to worry about teammates checking us out."

Draco made a scoffing sound and raised an eye.

"What?" he asked confused. He quickly turned his back as Draco started to slip off the leather pants.

"Afraid you might gape?" Draco whispered into his ear, getting almost too close for Harry to handle.

"Just get in the bleeding shower, Malfoy!" he insisted.

He heard the blonde chuckle and move back the curtain. "You're going to have to come forward a bit," Draco told him.

"I can't," Harry muttered. "There's the tub in the way."

"Well, I can't reach the water," Draco sounded irritated. "Either stand on the tub or get in here before I tug you in."

"I'll stand on the tub," he said quickly. He made sure the curtain blocked his view from Draco as he wobbly tried to gain his balance on the small ledge of bathtub. All he knew was that he didn't want to see Draco naked again...he was sure this was just because he didn't want to see any naked guy ever again; but he was vaguely aware that it could have be a number of other things he wasn't going to admit to himself. Especially when he was so near him.

_'What if I actually-'_ he stopped thinking mid-thought and panicked. _'Oh Merlin! Stop thinking Harry! Stop...just think about something else...'_

"You know, you could actually just come in here and find out _exactly_ how you're feeling about me," Draco smirked to him.

"I'm perfectly fine out here, thanks Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"You know you want to see me with my clothes off," Draco called smugly from over the curtain.

"I think I've seen enough of your sorry arse to suit me a life-time," he murmured. He nearly lost his footing on the tub and had to grab a hold of the bar for the shower to keep steady.

"Careful, love," Draco said amused.

Harry growled under his breath and caught his balance again.

"What did you mean, Malfoy," he asked. "When I said the teammates wouldn't check us out."

"Well honestly Harry," Draco stated. "Have you ever even _talked _to Wood?"

"Huh?" He paused. "Oliver wasn't...No...Was he?"

"Caught him and one of the Ravenclaw's once," Draco stated. "He let the Slytherin team use the Quidditch pitch first for a whole month before I made a compromise with him."

"Compromise?" he questioned, not sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I hooked him up with one of the Slytherin's, and he let me watch your guys' Quidditch practice unscathed – from the shadows of course."

"You cheating little bas-"

"Oh come off it, I wasn't watching for moves," Draco muttered. Harry heard a bottle of shampoo snap open. "I was watching for you. You're brilliant up in the sky – and that's hard for me to admit, so consider that probably the best compliment you'll ever receive."

Harry rolled his eyes, Malfoy was way too conceited. "You think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" came Malfoy's smirk response. "I'm handsome, witty, and have to-die-for hair, what else could anyone ask for?"

"Some humility maybe," Harry mumbled.

Draco chuckled again. "With a life like mine, why should I? Anyway, you're humble enough for the both of us."

"_I_ have nothing to do with you," Harry snapped back.

_'I believe my thoughts say otherwise,' _Draco reminded him.

"Also, you wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for me. And have I heard a thank you?" Draco asked snidely.

"I...Well, the only reason I was in that situation in the first place is because of you, Malfoy," Harry said frankly. But he knew that he did owe his life to however Malfoy had cured him. "How did you get a cure? I mean, weren't you ill as well?"

"I was, but I knew I had to save you," Draco stated. "So I kept going before I passed out. Nearly didn't get the potion to you in time."

"Well, then thanks, I guess I owe you," Harry murmured. Then he cursed himself, he hadn't meant to say the last bit...owing Draco would be a lot of trouble.

"Damn right you do," Draco replied. "Hey, do you see my conditioner on the counter?"

Harry paused for a moment, glancing. "No, just forget conditioner and get out of there! I need to take a shower next."

"Forget conditioner?" Draco asked as if it was the most awful idea in the world. "Didn't you just listen to my rant about my hair? It can be perfection if I don't have conditioner."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, I'm completely serous. Conditioner make it soft and shiny, and believe me, someday you will appreciate that...Oh I found it!"

Harry's sent an incredulous look at the curtain aimed to Draco. The bottle snapped open.

"I'll be done in a minute," Draco said. "Then you can take yours. Want me to transfigure your clothes off for you?" Draco asked seductively.

Harry glowered for a moment. "I hate you."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, alright," Harry muttered. "How else would I take a shower?"

"Okay, hold on."

"Did you take your wand in there with you?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Like I was really going to leave it out there for you to snatch," Draco replied.

There was a _pop_ and Harry's shirt disappeared. Then there was a scramble and wood hitting the shower tile.

"Hold on – shit!" there was a louder noise of slipping feet and a _crash_. Harry felt his hand tug forward, he desperately tried to take a hold of something solid, but it was too late, he tumbled into the shower and onto a naked Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck," Draco said, but he was laughing none-the-less. "Ouch – your elbow is in my stomach – ouf!"

Harry stood up, but since Draco was still on the ground and the tile was very wet, he slipped and fell hard onto the tile sitting. The water poured down over him, soaking his leather pants and shoes. However, his glasses were still well intact. And as he groaned greatly from the pain, his eyes shifted to the boy who was stilling laughing.

"What's so bloody funny?" he growled.

"Nothing, love," Draco said, trying to compose himself. "It just funny is all."

"I don't find it funny," he said. He and Draco stood up slowly, being careful to use the wall for support.

The blonde was staring at him, an amused grin still across his face, and his lean body propped up against the wall.

"Told you I'd get you to shower with me," Draco said. "Now, care for me to remove your pants? Or do you want to try and get them off yourself."

Harry's eyes narrowed greatly, but felt his face getting red in embarrassment. "I'll get them off myself," he said bitterly, though he knew there was no way the leather would come off as it was shrinking in the water.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and Harry kept his eyes fixated on his face, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Having Malfoy naked right in front of him, wet and clearly livid with laugher...It was almost, sexy-

_'Oh Merlin! I can't I just thought that!' _

Draco stopped in his tracks, and he smirked. "Oh?"

"Just – Go!" Harry demanded

'I think I'll just stay right here," Draco said, leaning against the wall again.

Harry wasn't going to have that. He thought about pushing Draco out, but that meant getting very close to him, him with that perfectly pale skin and chest that no man should legally have. He forced his eyes up, realizing they had been trailing down.

He hated Malfoy more and more.

"Get out," Harry hissed.

_'Oh he wants me," _Draco thought amused.

"Oh, I really don't," Harry snapped at him. "Now go stand on the ledge. And no peaking!"

"You spoil all the fun," Draco said, but got off the wall anyway. "Sure you don't need help with your pants?"

"Sod off already," Harry said.

Draco stepped behind the curtain and Harry took a huge breath. He couldn't believe he was attracted to Malfoy...

_Well, he really is good looking._

_Oh Merlin, I need help._

He turned his attention to the other problem at hand...his pants. He prayed silently as he attempted to tug them off with one hand, making sure not to tug Draco in again.

The struggle was futile. He was not going to be able to get them off without magic.

"Malfoy..." Harry took a deep breath, finally giving up. "Can you transfigure them off?"

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

_'Why must he torture me?'_

_'Why must Harry feign innocent?' _

"Just take them off!"

"What?"

"My bloody pants Malfoy!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you!"

"Humm, those might work as well. Time and place, love?"

"Malfoy!"

"So, that wasn't the magic word?"

"Bugger all – fine, _please – _

"Please wh-

"-Take my sodding pants off!" Harry yelled annoyed.

There was a chuckle from the Slytherin. "It would be my pleasure, Harry."

---

**A/N:**

Please R&R, tell me what you think.

Personalized messages here:

**aweirdoperson** – Thanks for reviewing.****

******ReginaMalfoy** – More Lucius coming soon, I promise.

******No Sweeter Song**- -, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you.

******MagicalWinry**– Thanks again for the idea.

****** Potter's Wifey**–Thank you.

**** **Quick like bunnies** – Funny is good. Thanks.

******Sunshine4ever**– Well, there was some slash, and there will be much more to come, no worries.

******gbheart**–lol, indeed Harry did, sorta, mostly. Lol

******i****'m a misfit**– Thank you very much.


	10. Dinner Hells Knocking

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took longer than a week to get up. But it's a long chapter, so hopefully that makes up? Perhaps? Hope you enjoy, and have a great holiday!

**Chapter Nine**

Towels wrapped around their waists, and now safely out of the shower, Harry and Draco stood in front of a mirror. Draco drying and combing his hair, and Harry sitting awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"You take far too long," he commented Draco, his feet lightly hitting the cabinet in rhythm.

"Or maybe this is why your hair is always such a mess; you don't spend nearly enough time on it," Draco countered, setting down his brush and lightly fluffing his fingers through his hair.

Harry shook his head at the scene, he had never seen someone care so much about how they looked, not even the girls from Gryffindor.

"You could be doing your own hair, you know," Draco drawled. "Instead of watching me do mine."

Harry pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "My hair doesn't do anything but this."

Draco gave him a disbelieving look. "That's because you don't know how. Come here, I'll fix it."

"Don't you touch my hair." He narrowed his eyes at the boy who was tugging him off the counter.

"Just a little?" Draco asked. "You're going to look ridiculous at dinner with it like that."

"I don't care how I look, _do not _touch my hair," he growled.

Draco yanked hard on the chains, causing Harry to tumble off, barely catching himself from falling to the ground.

"Now hold still," Draco demanded.

Harry watched him in disbelief as the blonde boy took the comb to his hair, his thin but fit body leaning against his as he did so. He concentrated on Draco's mind, reading his thoughts. Draco was frustrated but thoroughly enjoying himself.

He didn't know what to say, feeling awkward as the boy ran the comb though his head over, and over. Finally Draco gave up, pushing him away.

"It's not working," Harry stated. "Told you."

Draco bit his lower lip and cocked his head, examining his work. "Well, it's better than before," he grumbled absentmindedly.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a squeak of a House Elf's voice. "Young Master Malfoy, Mister Potter, sirs, Mister Severus Snape requests your presence before your guests start arriving this evening."

Draco paused in the process of picking up the comb again and said, "Alright, tell him we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." The House Elf's footsteps died away.

"So, who exactly are your guests, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Let me guess, all Death Eaters?"

Draco grinned amused. "Well, didn't you just hit that one on the head, Harry?"

"Well, who?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"The Nott's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, and of course, there's always my father's sister," Draco listed. "The Harker's also will be there."

"Who are the Harker's?" he asked, not recognizing the pure blood name.

Draco's body tensed up next to him. _'List someone else. Think, dammit!'_

"Pettigrew has been showing up a lot lately, and-"

"-Who are the Harker's?" he asked again. Draco was having the same reaction from when he had mentioned that Tara girl... the one with the bigger hospital. _Why?_

"They're a pure blood family from Scotland, they moved here four years ago at my families request," Draco answered quickly.

"Why are you acting so weird, Malfoy?" he asked, watching him in almost amusement.

"I just don't want to talk about them, okay?" Draco hissed.

"Why?" he pressed him further.

"Fuck you," Draco snapped. Harry looked a little take aback.

"What's the big deal?"

"There's no bloody big deal," Draco sneered.

"Right then," he said skeptically. "Who else will be there then?"

"Well, the Pince's, Bulstrode's. Oh and Lestrange."

"Lestrange who?" Harry asked, his blood running cold.

_'Bellatrix?'_

"Yes, Bellatrix," Draco said, nodding. "My mother likes her compa-" he stopped in mid sentence and turned to him in curiosity.

He clearly was doing something out of anger that caught his interest.

"Calm down," Draco said slowly, frowning. "It'll be fine, I swear. What the hell did she do to you?"

He realized he had smashed a vase of flowers, the ceramic and water running everywhere.

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco's eyes were wide.

"It's Potter!" Harry growled at him. "Hurry up with your fucking hair."

"What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled.

Bellatrix, the one who destroyed Sirius, his Godfather. He hated her, hated her more than he hated Snape for killing Albus Dumbledore.

If Draco wasn't sharing, then he certainly wasn't going to.

"Don't do that," Draco said sharply.

"Do what?" he asked, then realized he was holding onto a piece of broken ceramic, after he had been trying to clean it up; now it was digging into his hand, blood slowly leaking down, but he felt nothing.

Draco seized his hand, and pulled the ceramic away, and in a very gentle way, ran the back of his fingers along Harry's face. "Please don't hurt yourself."

Harry pushed him away, leaving his bloody imprint on Draco's milky smooth skin. That's when he felt the pain in his hand.

"Blimey," he whispered. "I'm sorry," he said, but he didn't know why he was apologizing.

"It's fine," Draco murmured, turning on the faucet, and washing the blood off. Then Draco took his wand, and healed his hand.

"Thanks," Harry murmured. "Let's get dressed."

The two left the bathroom quietly, and entered Draco's closet. It was rather large, filled with mostly dark colors.

"Why can't you just transfigure us the clothes?" Harry asked.

"I will," Draco murmured. "I just have to make sure I make the right kind. My father has very specific rules for dressing to different occasions."

"That's madness," he said, examining some nearby dress robes, clearly fitted perfectly to the dimensions of Draco's body.

"Here we are," Draco said, holding out a suit. He held his wand out and transfigured his own towel into a suit.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, reminded oddly of Ron's awful dress robes back in fourth year, the ones with all the frilly lace. Only, Draco's were slightly more masculine, but ridiculous nonetheless.

"What are you sniggering at?" Draco asked, raising an eye.

"You look..." he couldn't find the right word to describe the silliness of it.

"I look damn hott," Draco retorted. "Now shut it." He raised his wand again and transfigured Harry's towel. Draco grinned, satisfied. "Delicious, Harry."

He ignored him, looking into one of the many full body mirrors Draco had along his walls. His robes were, if at all possible, more ridiculous than Draco's. Everything fitted perfectly, but there was frilly trim, the colour of which was charcoal gray.

"It's bloody frilly!" he groaned in protest.

Draco shrugged and started to head out of his closet, but Harry refused to budge. He wasn't going to go out in front of a bunch of Death Eaters looking like he was wearing some sort of _dress!_

"This is awful, Malfoy!"

"You look hott, stop complaining,"

"It's lace! I look like I'm in a dress," he said annoyed.

"No, you don't," Draco said, shaking his head. "But if you want to wear a dress, I guess I can do that for you."

"I said nothing of the sort, Malfoy!" he hissed.

"Then let's go, Snape is waiting for us," Draco said.

But Harry knew perfectly well that Draco didn't care Snape was waiting for them; he only wanted to torture Harry.

_'Bloody Malfoy! You will not get away with this!' _

Draco winked. "Come along."

"I hate you." He gave up, and started to follow Draco out the door.

Draco just laughed, and said teasingly "Love you too."

---

Draco was very pleased with riling Harry up; it was very fun to watch the boy freak out so much on little things like hair, and clothing. However, he was still really intrigued that Harry had let him touch his hair at all...Now that was something to look into.

They reached the study that Snape had been using as his own since he had started living at the Malfoy Manor. He knocked on the door. "Snape?" He opened the door and found Snape with his over large nose in a book. He shut it as they entered and looked up at them.

"Sit," he told them.

He watched Snape eye their clothing in disgust and Draco grinned in amusement. Sure, his father didn't really have and 'rules' about what clothing he had to wear, but it was bloody funny, and Harry looked _really _good.

"Your father approved that?" Snape asked, raising an eye.

He laughed. "Does it matter?"

"Wait what?" Harry asked, picking up on the fact that what Snape said contradicted what he had said.

"What do you want to talk about, Snape?" he asked quickly, still grinning and Harry glaring at him in anger.

"I wanted you to try another potion," Snape growled. "It's not as potent as the other, so it won't take full effect for a day or so, but it's better than doing nothing at all."

Snape held out a potion, it was deep red in color, but translucent pink as it hit the light. Draco knew that was no 'mind alternating' potion, but specifically a love potion. Draco felt anger wash over him; did Snape not think he couldn't get Harry to like him himself?

Ideas filtered though his head, a way to make sure Harry wouldn't take the damn potion.

_'His poisoning him!' _was the specific thought he sent to Harry.

Harry looked at him, as he took the vial from Snape. "What?"

"He didn't say anything, Potter," Snape growled. "Now, just drink it."

'_Don't, Harry, please', _he thought, and this time he was really thinking the thoughts.

"Well, my father is waiting for us," he said quickly. "He's going to be pissed if we don't go 'make an appearance' soon," he said as if Lucius had asked for them. "Come on Harry, I'll get you something to drink that with to dull the taste."

"Right," Harry said rather stiffly.

Draco grimaced but quickly led him away; Harry was never good at pretending and keeping his calm under these kinds of situations.

"Poison?" Harry whispered when they exited Snape's office. "He's resorted to killing me?"

"Yes, now give me that," he said, taking the vial from Harry. He destroyed it with his wand, evaporating the liquid into the air. "Snape's not going to get away with this."

"Draco," Lucius called to him, having spotted him from the other room. "Come in here a moment."

"Yes, father," he asked.

"I need you to greet our quests when they arrive," Lucius started. "It will be a lot more seemly if we have you and Potter greeting them so as to make it feel like we're not trying to hide anything," he said, "Just act as if nothing is wrong. Don't say anything and they will know to keep their mouths shut."

He wasn't looking forward to the dinner this evening. Especially because of everyone that was going to be there. How were they going to treat Harry? He knew that they wouldn't be stupid enough to comment on the handcuff's with Lucius around, not aloud anyway; but what would they say to him? Would Harry be able to calm his anger while all the Death Eaters were around?

"Yes, father," he said.

"That goes for you as well, Potter," Lucius snapped.

"Right," Harry said.

"And basic courtesy, Potter, will be expected of you at all times!" Lucius hissed to him.

Harry glowered but nodded.

Lucius called out for Gretch who came in quickly. "Please set the table for three more."

Gretch bowed and quickly hurried off.

"Three more?" he asked. "Who else is coming?"

"It seems your friends, Vincent and Gregory were most anxious to see you again," Lucius said, looking slightly annoyed. "And, you should be very please by this, Miss Tara Harker was looking forward to meeting you again, it seemed she enjoyed her last visit quite a lot. You made a very good impression on her. I'm proud of you."

Draco could tell from how Harry was looking at Lucius that the boy knew he didn't say the words 'I'm proud of you' a whole lot.

_'There's that girls name again!'_ Harry thought.

He ignored it.

"Thank you, father," he said.

"You of course will be expected to do the same this evening, even considering the circumstances." His eyes fell on Harry in a glare. "You will not mess this up."

"Of course not," he said graciously.

There was the first knock on the door.

"Well, go along, Draco," Lucius said. "And remember your manners."

---

Harry and Draco started for the front door.

"Don't your friends always come to the parties?" Harry asked

"No, just their parents," Draco answered. "My father doesn't really like children around the place, except when he has to."

They reached the door just as the person behind it knocked for the second time. Draco opened it, and immediately Harry noticed him plaster a fake smile across his face.

Behind the door was an older man and woman, clearly the parents of Slytherin, Theodore Nott.

"Good evening Sarah, Christopher," Draco greeted warmly. "Welcome to our home."

"Draco," Sarah said in slight surprise. "We didn't know you were back at home."

Harry watched Christopher send her a warning look.

"It's wonderful to see you," Christopher said.

"May I take your coats?" Draco asked.

They shed their coats, and Draco placed them on the enormously spindly and large coat rack.

Their eyes passed over Harry, and to the cuffs, but just as Lucius had said, that didn't speak their thoughts.

"Please, head into the sitting room," Draco said.

The two left and Draco lifted an eye at him, as if to say, 'Can you believe these people?' It was weird to see that look coming from Draco, because he had always pictured the Slytherin fitting in perfectly at gathering's such as these.

Another knock on the door, he opened it to the Pince's. Madam Pince, the Librarian from Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but be very taken back. She had her arms hooked around a taller man in a top hat.

Draco greeted them just as the others, taking their hat and coats, and they didn't mention the cuffs either. The same went for the Goyle's, and Bulstrode's. Harry was surprised, Goyle, the Slytherin's best friend didn't say anything.

"Zabini not coming tonight?" Goyle asked.

"No," Draco shook his head. "His family is away for a while. Why don't you go into the sitting room with your family?"

But Goyle couldn't take a hint, sticking around to wait for Crabbe.

When they arrived it was Vincent Crabbe who was the first too really do a triple take on the cuffs.

"What are you doing with, Potter?" Crabbe asked, and almost immediately, his father smacked him across the head.

"It's nice to see you again, Draco," Mr. Crabbe said to him. Then through gritted teeth, feeling he had to say something since he was mention, he murmured, "Potter."

Then Mr. Crabbe steered his son and wife towards the sitting room, Goyle following closely behind them.

"Oh man," Draco groaned. "If my father would have heard that."

He raised an eye. He would have, what? What could he do? The truth was, he was handcuffed to Draco...He couldn't stand the ignorance of everyone around him.

There was a knock on the door again, and he felt his body go rigid when it opened to reveal both Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange, two of the people he hated most in this world.

He clutched his hands in fury, but couldn't move, and he felt Draco snake his hand around his wrist to give him even less room to move.

Peter ignored Harry, greeting Draco only. But Bellatrix's eyes, cold and evil, turned straight to him, and her face split into a righteous grin.

"Bitty Potter?" she said in surprise. "Draco dear, your father forgot to mention you had such a well known..._guest._ Had I known, I would have brought something to celebrate."

"It's fine Bellatrix," Draco said, but Harry could detect loathing in his voice. Why was that?

"How are you, Potter, dear?" she cackled menacingly.

"My father is in the sitting room," Draco said. "You may go in there."

"Is everyone here already?" Bellatrix asked.

Peter shuffled awkwardly behind them, seemingly like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Everyone but the Harker's," Draco answered.

"Oh, yes, that's right," she said. "They sent word with me that they won't be arriving till after dinner. It seems Mr. Harker has fallen ill, but will be well again enough for the meeting to follow."

"Oh," Draco said, he seemed relieved.

But Harry was too busy trying not to lunge out at Bellatrix and Pettigrew to comment on it.

Draco led them into the sitting room, whispering into Harry's ear, "It'll be over soon."

The breath against his ear made him shiver, and gulped as they entered into the room full of Death Eaters. This was definitely going to be quite the experience.

But they didn't stay in the room for long, and finally retired into the dining room when Gretch came in ten minutes later. Nobody had taken any notice of him again yet. They all seemed anxious to hear what Lucius had to say.

They sat around the table, Harry between Draco and Narcissa. Across from him Bellatrix. Wine was poured by Gretch, and Narcissa held up her glass for a toast.

"I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. It's wonderful to know that all of you are still in such well support of my husband, even after his hiatus. We welcome you all to our home and hope that everyone will enjoy their stay."

They all drank, and food shortly began to arrive, followed by many conversations of small talk.

"So, why wasn't your sister invited, Lucius?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry wondered if it was the sister whose daughter had handcuffed them together.

_'Marina,' _Draco said, filling him in, as if on purpose.

It seemed the more they concentrated; they could send the thoughts they wanted to send.

"We're having a bit of a sibling disagreement at the moment," Lucius said easily.

"That's a shame," Bellatrix said. "I always do enjoy her company."

"Yes, quite a shame," Lucius said.

"So, what exactly are we here for tonight?" Bellatrix asked.

"After dinner, Bella," Lucius said cruelly, then turned to someone else's conversation.

_'Why are they here?'_ he asked Draco.

Draco reached for his glass, making sure he was doing something as he answered back. '_Death Eater meeting. They're planning what to do since father is back._'

_'Plans to use me against Voldemort?' _he asked.

_'I dunno, I only know the plan that the Dark Lord wants me to follow through with.' _

_'And what's that?'_

_'Do you really think I can tell you that?'_

_'What about all that shit about you not wanting me to get hurt? About you loving me and trusting me?'_

_'Trust and love has to be returned, Harry. Before anything can change.'_

Harry didn't answer, and realized someone was talking to him.

"Bitty Potter?" it was Bellatrix.

"What?" he snapped.

Her eyes grew wide and the rest of the group all looked expectantly between him and her.

She laughed evilly. "I said, how are you enjoying your stay? It must be nice, to finally have someone to care about you, but that mean's they'll probably just pass on. Just like your mummy and daddy. And precious –"

His anger swelled, but Lucius beat him to the punch. "Bellatrix!" he snapped at her.

Harry's face was brick red in fury. Along the table, glasses and plates were shattering. Glass, all along the room was crashing and falling apart. And then farther into the house there were smashing sounds. Harry realized his magic was being channeled though himself and Draco, causing it to be more effective than ever. He could lash out if he wanted to...

Draco kicked him hard, and everything went still. Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Let's all retire into the living room," Narcissa said. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we have much to talk about," Lucius said with anger. "Gretch!"

Gretch came in, looking around the room in wonderment. "Master?" Gretch recognized the anger in Lucius face and chose not to ask. "Yes, sir?"

"Clean up in here, and the rest of the house," he ordered.

Then he got up and headed into the other room, the other guests started following slowly behind him.

Draco hung back, waiting for everyone to leave, and then he turned to him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Fine," he answered through his teeth. "I hate her."

"I gathered." Draco nodded. "Well, we better go in, just try to be calm."

He didn't know why Draco was supporting him, but it was starting to weird him out. As they entered, a knock at the front door was heard.

"Go greet the Harker's," Lucius told them. "Remember, Draco, best behavior," he said so no one else could hear."

They went into the hall, and Draco stopped causing Harry's hand to snap back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gretch?" Draco called out, ignoring him.

Gretch appeared. "Yes, sir?"

"Could you answer the door in about one minute? And if my father asks, Harry and I have gone into the study."

"Of course, Master," Gretch bowed.

"We're what?" he asked concerned. "Won't your father get pissed-"

"-I need you to do me that favor that you owe me," Draco said interrupting."

"Excuse me?" he frowned. "I think we're square now."

"Square, how so?"

"You made me shower with you! And you made me wear these damn dress robes."

Draco chuckled. "I think you had to declare that at the time."

He grumbled, knowing Draco wasn't going to back down.

"What do you want?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

Draco took his hand, and before Harry could protest, he dragged him towards the study, and backed him into a wall.

"Kiss me."

Harry blinked in disbelief "What?"

"You heard me perfectly clear," Draco retorted. "Kiss me."

"You're mental!"

"You owe me!" Draco said softly. "Just think, if you like it, the cuffs will come off that much faster. Plus, I know you want to feel me."

Harry's mouth fell open agape at the words, but he didn't move. He wasn't going to play this game. He absolutely wasn't. He _didn't _want him...right? _RIGHT? _

Draco shrugged. "Fine, have it your way; but to make us square next time isn't going to be _this _easy."

Harry held his breath for a moment. _'Screw it all.' _He grabbed Draco, and kissed him.

The first initial reason for kissing him may have been to make them square, but after that first instant, all of that melted away. He wanted to kiss him to feel again. To understand if what he was feeling was real.

And yes...it was.

He kissed him harder, Draco quickly regaining composure from shock and kissing him back. The only coherent thoughts going through his mind, was yes he wanted him, and yes he had to admit it before he went insane.

Flashes of the night Draco had taken him to the Malfoy Manor flashed through his head. Where Draco had taken him to his bed...and where Draco hadn't taken advantage of him.

He pulled away and stared at him. Everything he knew about this boy was twisted. What was the truth? Was he really evil?

Draco's face split into a grin. "Better when you're sober, love?"

He watched his cool gray eyes laughing, and he couldn't help it, he laughed as well. Why not? He had already fallen into something he couldn't get out of. After all, why would he have gone away with him that night if he hadn't been attracted to him in some way before?

"Much," Harry said.

He knew Draco was about to say something sarcastic and potentially rude, so instead of allowing that, he kissing him again, his hands slipping under the Slytherin's frilly shirt; but his mind was too far gone to laugh again.

Draco kissed him on his lower lip, slowly making his way down his chest, and pulling off his shirt as he went, and then began to fiddle with the button on his pants. Harry shivered for a moment, pondering pulling him back up, but his body ached in pleasure as he leaned against the wall. Draco finally unlatched them, touching him just to get him to whimper.

There was a shuffle of footsteps, and Draco pulled away, Harry's pants slipping down and he quickly caught them as the door began to open.

**A/N:**

Please R&R, tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **ReginaMalfoy**, **Ruby**, **Midnight's Rising**, **Niccoyne12**, **aweirdoperson**, **palla**, **I'm a misfit**, **No Sweeter Song**, **Magical Winry**, **Potter's Wifey**, **MiME-Chan**, and **AngelikRebel**!!! Thank you so much .

Everyone who celebrates the holiday, hope you all have a happy and merry Thanksgiving!


	11. Guilty Conscious

**Summary:** When Harry wakes up one morning chained to a bed next to an old enemy, what is he to do? Leather. Handcuffs. Snogging. Payback. Wild Costume Party. And a mysterious gift. HP/DM slash.

**Warning:** This is Slash, which means boy on boy action, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it is rated for language.

**Ships:** D/H, G/Dean, Luna/Neville

**Era:** During Harry Potter Years, shortly after Harry's 7th year, and still during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunny and any characters you do not recognize.

**Author's Message: **Enjoy!!!

**Chapter Ten: **

Both boys heads snapped to the opening door, knowing they had no time to fix their awkward situation that someone was about to walk in on. The door swung to a full open, and in stepped a girl Harry had never seen before. She was their age, with honey brown straight hair, and olive skin. Her hazel eyes were wide at the sight of them, her lips in an expression of "oh my".

She didn't say anything however, and for what could have been minutes – but was probably only a few seconds, none of them moved or said a word.

They all startled when a man's deep voice boomed a little ways down the hall. "Tara? Did you find him alright?"

Her gaze fell on them for one quick more second, then she grabbed the door and quickly walked out, shutting the door hard behind her. The two boys could hear her as she made her way away from the door.

"No father. I have no idea where Draco's gone off to..."

Draco let out a low breath, and began to stand, jogging Harry back to life. He began to fiddle with his button on his pants.

"Oh man," Harry groaned. "That was -?"

"-That was Tara," Draco nodded in accordance. "She won't tell anyone what she saw. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Harry hissed in response, his head reeling from the sudden anxiety.

"You look worried," Draco said coolly.

He ignored the Slytherin, staring at the now shut door. "Who is she?"

Draco looked at him, expressionless, and Harry was suddenly hit by a realization that his shirt was still lying off somewhere.

'_Why is he so damn curious?'_ Draco's thought entered his mind.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked, his eyes searching for his shirt.

_'Why do you have to keep everything so hidden?' _Harry thought.

He felt the Slytherin's warm hands snake around his waist in a quick movement.

_'It's easier that way,' _Draco told him.

The boy pulled him closer, Draco's lips hitting into his, and he drew him in for a moment. But Harry wasn't lost in the moment for long; panicking that Tara might come back; and determined to know who she was.

"Stop," he said. "You have to tell me what's going on. Who's she? Why are you acting so weird? I..." He stopped himself, having almost said that he had wanted to help him through everything. Because if he had said that, then he'd know it was true; and he couldn't handle much more at the moment.

"You what?" Draco asked, raising an eye, but backing off.

"I think you need to tell me."

"Fine," Draco said, Harry couldn't tell if he was annoyed. He reached out his mind, but before he could concentrate, he found himself being tugged along. Draco tossed him his shirt, which he caught with fumbling hands, he put in on, and immediately Draco started leading him out the door towards the Death Eaters conversing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

_'Don't speak,' _Draco told him roughly, and he pushed open a door.

Many eyes turned on them, all faces blank, except for Lucius and Bellatrix. Lucius' eyes were narrowed in anger and Bellatrix's in an amused scowl. He spotted Tara's eyes, and she was searching him, but still with an expressionless look.

Draco quickly spoke, before his father could question anything.

"Father, may I borrow Tara for a moment?"

Lucius' lips thinned for a moment, but then he nodded. "Yes, you may."

Tara stood up, and excused herself from the room, not looking at them as they did so. The three left the room, Harry's mind spinning about what was going on.

They didn't speak until they were up a flight of stairs, a extremely far distance from the Death Eater meeting. As they reached a hall, Tara sped up her pace, and turned on Draco, almost causing him to bump into her.

"What the bleeding hell is going on here, Draco?" she practically screeched.

Draco kept calm, and simply reached around her, and opened a door.

"After you," Draco said simply.

She went in and they followed, and she turned back on him, her eyes fierce.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Keep it down? Will you?" Draco said smartly.

Harry could tell he was just riling the girl up on purpose.

"Actually, if you could be so kind, I'd really just like to speak with Harry right now. There's a decent room down the hall you might find enjoyable."

Her mouth fell open in horror, giving him an incredulous look; as if she couldn't believe he had just asked her to leave.

"What is going on, Draco?" Harry finally spoke up.

Tara cut off a response from Draco. "Do you think you can get away with doing this to _me?_ I know you know who I am, Draco Malfoy! What sort of power I hold over you and your future!"

"Quite aware, couldn't give a damn, Tara. Now, I really have something important to discuss with Harry. I only called you out of there so my father wouldn't try to help you find me."

"List here you - I demand answers now! Why are you doing this to me? Who is _he?_" She seemed almost helpless, her eyes glazing over in tears.

For the first time since Tara had started screaming, Draco looked almost sympathetic. "What do you want me to say? Other than the truth?" Draco's eyes darted towards Harry, and he could feel how much Draco wished he wasn't going to hear what he had to say next. "You know the codes, Tara. You know what can and cannot be. Just listen to me when I say, I need you to do me this one favor. I'll repay you one day, with the gifts my family has already promised you. No restraints, no complaints, everything will be paid in full."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Draco answered.

Her eyes softened a bit, but she stayed silent for a moment. "Fine. I'll go, on just two more conditions."

"What?" Draco asked.

"First, tell me who he is – Oh sweet Merlin! Potter?" She registered his scar in her mind. "The Wizarding Worlds great hero? Aren't you supposed to kill him?" her tone was bitter and angry and shocked.

"That's really none of your concern," Draco replied harshly. "What's your other condition?"

She paused, her eyes still on him; finally she turned back to Draco. "As you said, we know the codes. So, I'm holding you to them," she held his gaze, her face determined. "I'm the first, and if I'm not, you will be destroyed, you and your whole family.

Draco didn't answer for a moment, then nodded. "Right."

"Someday you're going to regret letting me walk in on that, Draco Malfoy. Someday very soon."

Tara glared again, but couldn't find any other words to express her displeasure, so instead turned on foot, and left out the door. Harry realized they were in Draco's room, and the only light was coming from a dimming fire.

_Letting her walk in? _Harry thought, it suddenly clicked in his brain. The reason why Draco had demanded him to kiss him, why he had told Gretch they were in the study.

"You wanted her to see us!" he said appalled.

Draco turned on a few lights with his wand, then turned back to him. "What makes you think I did?"

"Why else would you have done that whole elaborate scheme? Who is she? And why are you doing all of this?"

"You want honesty, Harry?"

"Yes! Haven't I been saying that?"

"Right, hold on." Draco said. "I have to get inside my cupboard."

They moved towards his cupboard, and he opened it up to show a series of things Harry couldn't identify.

"What are you looking for?"

"A thing," Draco answered. "We have to ask each other questions, right?"

"We're not going to play twenty questions or something lame like that, are we Malfoy?"

"Twenty questions?"

"A Muggle game."

"No, we're not playing a Mudblood game; this is something better." Draco reached in and pulled out a small crystal foggy ball. "This, is a sort of seer truth glass. Can be used in many different ways, but I think, because our powers are so strong together, that if we hold onto it. It'll glow if we're lying. We can use it, if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

Harry nodded. "Where do you get these sorts of things?"

"Gifts from family members, Christmas', birthdays, initiations." He shut the cupboard and his room door. "Well, what do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Does that thing actually work?" he asked skeptically.

"Here," Draco said, handing it to him. "Lie when I ask you a question."

"Alright," he said, feeling it's smooth texture in his hand. It was unusually light, like a feather.

"Are you in love with Weasley still?"

"What?" he asked, feeling his face turn red. "I'm not answering that! Ask a different question."

"Alright. Are you in love with me?"

"Bleeding hell, Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Not going to answer then?" Draco asked, raising an eye.

"No!"

"Fine. Are you not answering those question because you're afraid of what the answers really are?"

He sighed, knowing Draco knew full well that was the exact reason. "No." The globe turned bright yellow in his hand, warmth flowing through it, and then it slowly faded out.

"Believe it works now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess" he said, handing it back over. "Okay, tell me who the hell is she? What was with all of that, and why you wanted her to catch us back there?!"

"Back there, Harry? Can't even say snogging…can't even say –"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Harry growled.

"She's just a family friend, who has a lot of power over my family; I wanted her to catch us, because I wanted her to realize what me in love is. She wouldn't have believed it otherwise. And she probably doesn't believe it now, now that she knows that I sort of set it up for us to be walked in on."

He stared at him; sure that he wasn't telling all of what could be said.

"Truth is though, love; I really didn't expect it to be that...well, far along when she entered. I didn't really even expect you to kiss me back." The globe didn't glow, and Harry frowned; maybe he wasn't as much of an open book as he thought he was.

"So, that's it then? She's a family friend? Who can destroy your family image?"

"And a family friend who thinks I love her, but now she knows I don't."

"Why would she think you love her?"

"Girls, they get this impression in their heads...You remember Pansy right?"

Harry nodded.

"She's not going to tell your father?" he asked.

"She won't; she knows that's more trouble than it's worth. We're safe here. I'm sure Tara will go down in a few hours and say we went off to bed, they'll leave us alone till morning."

"She really believes that you'll follow through with her demands? Which, what are they about?"

"They're just family things, a load of codes mainly. And yes, she believes I'll keep my word; she has too. Would you like to have a seat?" Draco asked, summoning up a couch, and settling down.

Harry obliged and sat next to him; both brining their feet up so they could turn and face each other while they spoke.

Draco handed him the globe.

"I want to know about your life."

He watched him curiously. "What about it?"

"Well, maybe start from your fifth year; tell me what caused you to change so much. Why you were always on the edge of a break down."

"Because of life, Malfoy," he answered. Draco had noticed all of that? Well, he supposed that a lot of people noticed his sudden change in attitude, but most of them had only thought he had a lot of anger problems.

"Care to elaborate?"

Harry took a deep sigh, and then spoke. "It had a lot to do with the Ministry, Malfoy. As I'm sure you know, they weren't exactly fond of me after Cedric's death. They thought I had made the whole thing up, crying out for attention. My fifth year was living every day with the thoughts and knowledge that the Dark Lord was rising; and a big part of that was my fault. And no one was going to be ready, because they wouldn't believe me."

Once he had gotten started, he found the words just pouring out of him, unable to stop.

"It's weird, but I sort of feel responsible for Cedric's death. I told him to take the cup with me. If I hadn't, he'd still be alive. It just seems like everyone who's died, him, my mum and dad, my Godfather, Dumbledore, they all died, trying to save me."

Draco's eyes were full of sympathy, and he felt the boy's hand land on his.

"There's times, like my fifth year, when I really started to blame myself for Cedric and my parents. Seeing them dead, having them speak to me."

"Your parents spoke to you?"

"Voldemort's wand and mine connected the night he was brought back. It brought out all the spells he had done for quite a while," he said, taking a deep breath. "Ever since that night, my life changed. I was handed new responsibilities, and things just kept adding up. Like Sirius' death, my only chance of ever living a happy life away from the Dursley's at a point; every time was ruined by a Death Eater, first Peter, then Bellatrix. She murdered him."

"I had no idea," Draco whispered. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment as memories flooded back. He opened them again. "I can't go back to his house, my house now. Because everything is filled with memories of him. Not that having him for the holiday's would have been much good anyway. I had to go to the Dursley's every summer till I was seventeen, and now again, more people are dead, because of me! My aunt and uncle and cousin, all destroyed the day I turned of age."

"What?" Draco asked surprised. "How?"

Harry felt his sadness overwhelming him, along with guilt and grief. Sure, he may never have particularly liked the Dursleys, but they had kept him alive for 17 years, and that was enough for him to be thankful about.

"My mother's protection spell, when she died, would protect me up until I turned of age and could take care of myself in a sense. My aunt, since she had her sister's blood, she would be able to protect me as well. My fathers whole family, was slaughtered when my parents were attacked at Godric's Hollow. My mother's family, well, she didn't have a lot; but the lot of them, were all destroyed, Petunia was attacked too late, my mother saved her with the spell. Her love protected her family that she had left. Just me and Petunia, and her husband and son."

"And when you turned seventeen, the protection broke, and Death Eaters killed them?" Draco asked.

"They were cursed the night Voldemort attacked me; the spell protected them up until that night. They died within instants of midnight."

"Merlin, Harry," Draco whispered.

He gulped, trying to forget the lifeless images of his aunt and uncle, lying soundlessly in their beds. He needed to change the subject. "You've heard about the prophecy, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard about it. You're supposed to be the one to destroy the Dark Lord? That one of you is going to have to die by the end of all this war?"

Harry nodded.

"Look," Draco said seriously, "I don't much believe in prophecies or predictions, load of rubbish. I believe in what's in front of me, in truth that can be proven. I doubt very much that that prophecy will end up to be true in the end, and if it does, well then hell, I'll just have to make sure it's you who wins."

"Let's talk about something else," he said slowly. He did want to know why Draco was changing his mind about keeping him alive from the beginning of his kidnapping, but he couldn't keep talking about it.

"Alright," Draco said, taking the globe.

"Tell me about your life," Harry suggested.

Draco frowned for a moment. "I don't really want to talk about my past."

"Oh well – " he said awkwardly.

"My past has a lot of pain, a lot of death; but I've been told all my life those things don't matter. Just power and your ambitions. A lot of people die with these sorts of aspirations. I know that pain and death matter, but it's been a long enough time for me to try and forget it all."

"I get it," Harry said, and he did. He completely understood where Draco would want to drop the subject.

"Well, do you want to tell me about where you went, after you left the tower that night?"

"I went with Snape to a safe house. I haven't done a lot since then, other than trying to prove my loyalties; because since it wasn't me...who killed Dumbledore, I couldn't be trusted. Snape gave me a severe talk, told me the Dark Lord would set me straight. I never imagined what he would make me do."

"What?"

"I think you know some of it. He told me to find you out, and to take you hostage. To hold you until he had use for you. And if you escaped, well, it was his idea to kill all of your friends. He wanted to make sure you obeyed me. Snape's here to make sure of that."

"Is that why Snape is trying to poison me? Because he's worried that you're not going to follow through?"

"Harry, you might hate me for telling you this," Draco said. "But Snape wasn't trying to poison you; he needs you alive, for the Dark Lord's plans, he would never go against him. He was trying to give you a love potion today, to make you fall in love with me."

"A love potion?" he sputtered. Why had Draco told him it was poison then?

"I want to believe that you can love me without a potion. That we can get these cuff's off by realizing we're meant to be. That might be a little selfish of me, but I'm a Malfoy, so what does it matter?. I just want to have you, and want you to want me. A love potion wouldn't let you do that by choice."

"How long?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How long, what?" Draco asked, frowning.

"How long have you liked me. Since when? What caused this? Why haven't you said anything before? Why have you always treated me like shit," he asked, rambling on.

Draco chuckled. "It's been a long while, Harry. I've probably liked you since I've met you, but too young to realize any feelings at that time. It was probably when I hit about third or fourth year, and I realized I found you a lot more compelling then I had ever imagined."

"Why?"

"Harry, honestly, how do you answer a question like that? You keep asking me why, and there's no real answer. There's only that I feel that way, and I will feel like this forever. No matter how much I tried to pretend I don't. How much I try to tell myself I can hand you over to Voldemort, and forget you. Because I never will."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Please, love. Don't ask why anymore. Just know I do love you, there doesn't have to be a reason."

He held his breath, but nodded, captivated by Draco's gray eyes.

---

"Voldemort is not going to harm you," Draco told Harry assuredly.

Harry paled even more in worry. "Why does he want me? What does he plan on doing?"

"I've only heard from word of mouth, but the word is; he wants you either to join him, or be destroyed. I know you'll never do either, not without a fight," he told him.

"You're right," Harry said.

"Good, because I'm going to support you, to the end of the world and back, and I'll even create an end of the world, just so I can bring you there if I have to. Anything you want, Harry. All you have to do is cooperate with me."

Harry raised an eye. "And what does that entail, exactly? Me pretending to join the Dark Lord? Me following you blindly?"

"I need you to trust me; so, if that's what it takes, then that's how far I want you to be willing to go. I'm going to give us the opportunity to get rid of the Dark Lord for good. I can't let anything harm you, because even if these cuff's didn't bind us together, I'd still die without you, Harry. And I still have yet to live."

Harry didn't say anything, Draco knowing full well he had gotten to him, somewhere deep down at least. But before he could hear him accept it, he knew he had to address something, before it was figured out later.

"I should be honest about something."

"What?"

"I poisoned you, not Snape. It was the gift from Marina."

"You what?" Harry's tone was empty.

He desperately wanted to know what the boy was thinking, but his face stayed still.

"I did it, to get you closer to me. For you to trust me. I guess that kind of blows the whole trust thing, but I needed you to lighten up on me. Anything."

Harry was silent for a moment, and then he spoke again. "Draco."

His eyes shot immediately to Harry's face. His heart skipped a beat. He had just called him by his first name.

"I'll cooperate."

"You'll, you'll what?" he asked, confused and disoriented.

"I'll follow through with what you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He felt Harry squeeze his hand in assurance. But he still hadn't reacted to the poison thing! What was he thinking?

"But what about –"

Harry silenced him with a kiss, moving into his lap. He gave up on speaking immediately.

Maybe Harry didn't care? Maybe…something he couldn't concentrate on, because his attention was only on kissing Harry harder. Harry pushed hard against him, and he stifled a moan as Harry lifted his shirt off his head.

His bare skin exposed, Harry ran his tongue along him, kissing him; sending shivers though his body again, and again. Harry pulled back up to his mouth, and whispered something he couldn't understand, couldn't even begin to decipher.

They kept kissing; tell Harry had lost his shirt, until they were both breathless and till, finally, Harry pulled away, now completely sitting in his lap, and his arms fastened around his naked neck.

And now the question that had been bothering since the beginning came up again. What if Harry was only forcing himself to like him? What if he couldn't love anyone else? Because he was already in love with someone else.

"Harry, do you love her?"

Harry blinked, quiet for a while and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I love her. But I'm starting to realize, a few things about love, and most of all, it has to be returned."

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Harry answered, and Draco frowned, not knowing what he had been expecting as an answer. "Maybe someday...Never mind. Forget it."

Harry tried to move, but he held him there with a firm grip. "No, tell me. Maybe someday what?"

"I don't want to say something I might not mean."

"Hold the globe, you'll know if you're lying," Draco suggested. He needed to hear Harry say the words. Wanted it desperately.

"I don't need to hold the globe, I'll know after I say it," Harry said, and took in a huge breath. "Maybe someday, I'll love you too. Someday, when love won't cause me so much pain; when I know I can trust in it completely, and it won't backfire."

Harry turned to face the wall, and then sighed.

_'You know, Tara has been watching this whole time, right?' _

Draco grinned, and in spite of whether or not he knew all along, he nodded. _'Yeah, I know.'_

_'She wants us to go back down with her to the meeting. And she seems to hate you a lot right now.'_

_'How do you know?' _Draco asked.

_'I'm reading her; it's kind of hard to miss her emotions.' _

_'Well, if you're willing to cooperate, I think we can start on my plan to get us to Voldemort, but you're going to have to do something you're not going to want to do.'_

Harry let out a groan of protest, and quickly remembered about Tara watching them, and his eyes flickered to that side of the room.

Draco grabbed him, and kissed him once quickly on the lips, before he gave away that they knew; he wasn't quite sure why it was a big deal, but he didn't want her to step out and make a big fuss about everything she had just witnessed; plus she deserved it for spying on him. "Shall we head downstairs, _love_?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Alright."

_'What is it that I have to do?'_

**A/N:**

Please R&R!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially: **Quick like bunnies**, **AngelikRebel**, **Tatsu Tipatico**, **Potter's Wifey¸ Yellowwolf**, **ohDmyXbeautifulHone**, **niccoyne12**, **meatofevil,** **I'm a misfit**, **MagicalWinry**, **snowlight144,** **No Sweeter Song**, **gbheart**, **anonymous.**


End file.
